To Have My Hunger Sated
by Jokerfest
Summary: Sequel to Hunger is Never First. NEW CHAPTERS UP! Tehya senses Sylar for the first time in nearly eleven years. He's a monster that she could never have imagined and she wonders if he could ever be the man that she fell in love with. Sylar/OC
1. A London Atmosphere

Alright guys, since I am abysmal at math, I had to change a few figures. 1. 10-11 years have passed. tehya is 25 her brother is 15. they live in london and are under the names Aida and Jayden Taylor. if you are a hardcore history kind of person i'm sorry, but i had to dent the timeline a little. this story is also picking up sometime before the huge bomb in new york at season 1. half the battle with me writing the sequel was figuring out where and when in the storyline i should put my characters. now that i have that worked out i came up with this. anyway i hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first, maybe more (i can hope, too ya know). and reviews are love! And i don't own heroes, they belong to tim kring.

Aida Taylor had wanted many things in her old life. She had had dreams, desires, even love. At this stage in the game a lot of these things had faded into the background or disappeared entirely. She had grown up, shaken off those silly notions and made solid choices that would keep her and her brother safe. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her hair, into a thick ponytail. After she had changed her name she had gone back to some of her old ways. In a way it honored how her mother had always wanted her to be, and on the other hand it aided her disguise. She popped in her contacts, the ones that made her eyes look slightly hazel rather than her natural born vibrant green. She applied a little makeup and as a finishing touch added a bit of gloss. She touched the mirror gently. This person looked like her, smiled like her, but it wasn't. Once she stepped into her uniform, once she stepped out of the front door, her past life had to go. She pulled on the scrubs, baby blue this time, and opened the bathroom door.

She glanced down at the wristwatch she had on, noting that the time was a quarter to seven. Someone was being lazy to the point of irritability, and needed to be woken up. She trudged down the hall past her room, to the one beside it. She knocked on the door and listened. She could hear the deep snore of her younger brother buzzing through the door. It didn't sound like he was going to get up anytime soon without her help.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Nghhh."

"Come on kid wake up!"

"Ughnn."

Aida growled and opened the door. Her brother lay sprawled out on the bed, mouth wide open covers flung haphazardly over his body. He had certainly grown up, she noted for a second as she leaned up against the door. He was fifteen, almost sixteen and already six foot.

"Zaya! Wake up, s'time for school."

Finally the boy cracked open a hazel and green colored eye.

"I'm up. Geez who really starts school this early in the morning?"

"Apparently people in London do, now get your butt outta bed."

"Okay, okay, I'll be down in fifteen."

Aida headed down the stairs already trying to think of what to make for breakfast. Stepping onto the soft pseudotile of the kitchen she already decided on making pancakes and eggs. She headed towards the fridge humming a soft tune as she moved, but gasped when she saw a man sitting at her table. It was strange seeing him popping up out of nowhere, but for the nearly eleven years that she and Zaya had been hiding Aida had learned to just look past it.

"Morning then Tehya."

"Mornin' to you too, but you know that's not my name anymore."

"You don't use it? Not even in the privacy of your own home?"

"I-it's been, almost eleven years Claude, I should be used to it by now." Aida opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of eggs. She rested it on the countertop near the stove and then hunted down the rest of her ingredients. As she did so, she heard the sound of a shower beginning upstairs. Usually she had to go back upstairs two to three times before she could get her brother up.

"So, what brings you out here Claude, I thought you were hiding from the Company."

"I am, just thought I'd catch up, take in old sights, that sort of thing."

Aida turned a sad smile on her face. She knew that he had risked alot coming out to see her, not just to hit a few old hotspots of his home country. This was the first time she had seen in him in three years. He had said that they couldn't see each other often, that they had to maintain their distance, but he was always the one that made the risk. Usually he brought news of home, of what was going on in the community of "special" people, and a few years ago, he had brought home a disturbing fact.

"Are they hunting us again?"

"No, but the list...they know your brother possesses abilities, they've already got someone who can track you."

"Track us?"

"Yeah, a system, not sure wot it is, haven't heard much on it."

Aida began to stir the eggs, setting the stove with her other hand. What he was basically saying was that her secret was as good as gone, and that she and Zaya were no longer under the protection of their false names. Inwardly she cursed, she had thought themselves safe, free, but apparently that wasn't meant to be. She added salt to the eggs and after she was done mixing it she set it aside to begin on mixing the pancakes.

"Where's this system?"

"New York, apparently. And before you ask, I think you should stay here."

"And wait for them to come kicking down our door?"

"Tehya..."

"I can't _do _that again. It's not in me Claude."

"And getting you and your brother caught, that is?"

Aida ignored him and stirred the pancake mix, she glanced upwards as she heard the water upstairs shut off. Finally. She was afraid she'd have to drag him out of there too. She tapped the pan lightly and satisfied with the temperature began pouring the pancake mix into even circles. She leaned up against the counter and eyed Claude.

"You said they know where we are, _who_we are, but we're supposed to stay here? Even after I leveled that place that wasn't enough. They rebuilt, got new recruits, and now this system. I don't want to be hunted not anymore. Zaya and I are gonna go back to the States, take out this "system" and go back to our lives. I'm sick to death of running."

"You'd risk your brother for that?"

"Shutup," Aida said as she glanced back at the pan. Tiny bubbles were surfacing on the pancakes, and upstairs she heard a loud thud. Her brother wasn't exactly the most coordinated person she had ever met. He was still growing into the six feet he had accumulated over the years, and would have more falling to do before all that growing was done. She watched the pan, trying to think of a way to make this work. She thought of going back to the States after altering her and Zaya's appearance again. She could cut her hair, get new contacts, maybe blue this time, get a job somewhere in the heart of the city. Zaya could probably get a buzz cut. She could get them new IDs maybe, get his age changed to something higher to account for his height. She flipped the pancakes with the spatula, listening to the faint hiss of the dough as it made contact with the hot metal.

"I'm sorry, you know that right?"

"S'not your fault. You helped us out. You saved our lives, and because of that you're stuck being invisible all the time."

"You don't bloody deserve this and you know it."

"When has it ever been about what we deserve?" Aida began to flip the pancakes onto a plate, satisfied that they were cooked properly. She sprayed the pan with cooking spray and poured on the eggs. She heard loud thumps coming down the stairs. Another thud, this time on the side of the wall. He was probably trying to put on his socks and run at the same time. He finally made his appearance, and when he did she could see his brown and blond locks hung in ringlets that fell around his cheeks.

"Brush your hair Zaya."

"Yeah, I'm on it. Hey Claude."

"Hey yourself kid, 'ow've you been?"

"I'm livin' with Tehya, so it's been interesting."

"Ha,ha. You're lookin' in the wrong drawer. It's upstairs still, in my drawer."

"The small one?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, I'll be right back."

As he practically lept up the stairs Aida spooned eggs onto the three seperate plates. She counted out eight pancakes.

"Kid gets bigger everytime I see 'im."

"Yup, think he gets that from mom's side. How many pancakes d'ya want?"

"Two's fine. If you are gonna face this threat, there's someone I know who're after the same thing."

"Oh yeah? Peter Petrelli, find 'im you can work together end the Company, or stop 'im from exploding whicheve-"

"Wow wow wow, whaddya mean by _that_!?!? In case _what_ happens!?!?"

"Apparently a bomb's gonna go off there. Peter? Well supposedly he can destroy the city. I taught 'im how to control it, but that boy..."

Zaya came bounding down the stairs once more and seeing his plate set out for him started right into his meal. He glanced at Claude and Tehya noting the awkward silence that now clogged up the room.

"What's up?"

"We're going back to New York."

"We are!?"

"Yeah, apparently if we don't do something, the whole place is gonna explode."

"So no school then?"

"Ha! Right. You're not off the hook yet. _I'm_ calling in sick. You're going to school while Claude and I arrange for the trip back."

"So I can save the world but I can't play hooky?"

Aida smiled softly. "We live in that kinda world don't we?"


	2. The Big Apple, A Reintroduction

Hey guys not so long with the update this time, I am trying at any rate. Anyway this is something of a slow chapter since I'm trying to think of a reasonable way to get all of these characters to meet. So far I think it's working out nicely, but you won't hear much from Sylar maybe another two chapters. I am following the storyline (albeit roughly). And until Sylar actually meets Tehya there will be mum from his POV. It'd be kind of pointless really because it would be like me telling the show over again. Oh yeah, and the reason that I keep changing Tehya's name is because of the way that she thinks. She won't think of herself as Tehya because she's afraid of stepping backwards into her past. She wants to try to forget and be strong for her brother. Anyway I don't own Heroes it belongs to Tim Kring...read and review, on with the show!

Andrea shuffled nervously in her seat. She was still adapting to the fact that she was going back to New York, back to where all of the problems had gotten to be so big. Her stomach clenched as she thought of what she left behind. She wasn't even positive that going back to New York was a good idea in the first place. They had changed their names, walked on glass for a good ten years of their lives and now they were about to face it all again. However, the stakes were higher this time. Claude had said that if Peter lost control there was a good chance that New York would be completely destroyed. Nothing would be left. And Andrea wasn't entirely sure, but if Gabriel were still there she couldn't imagine just leaving him to his fate. Andrea glanced over at her brother. He was sleeping by the window seat, but looked completely uncomfortable. The chairs were too small for his lanky frame to fit comfortably and the woman in front of them had reclined the chair slightly making his knees scrunch up slightly. She didn't want to drag her brother into this mess again. She had thought about letting him stay in Europe and finish out his courses, but then she thought of leaving alone and what had happened the last time. The last time had been ten years ago, but the damage had ruled over their lives. Zaya didn't have very many friends, she had never discouraged it, but she thought that maybe he had been too afraid of upholding their identities. She did it too, at work. She found that she enjoyed nursing and that she was quite good at it and coupled with her ability she could save many lives, but at the risk of being noticed she hid her talents, and never tried to become a doctor.

"What's the point, Tehya, I mean really!?"

"Zaya..."

"No! Look at us, we're always hiding! I can't-I hate this, and you-you can't even be a doctor because we both know that you'd be _too _good at it. People would notice, we'd get caught end of story!"

"I know, I know, but we have to stay hidden. Claude did this so we could be safe!"

"Safe? Look around Tehya, we'll never be safe! We're Aida and Jayden, and as for Tehya and Zaya they're as good as dead!"

Andrea remembered grabbing her brother by the shoulders. He had only been twelve, why did she have to force this life on him? She knew that this life meant never living up to their full potential and that they would always be living cheap half lives. He could never be _too _smart in class, she could never be _too _talented, and she could never open her heart to anyone else again. When Zaya had ranted and screamed about their fate she had wanted to do the same thing. She wanted to fly back to New York and make Gabriel remember. She wanted him to wake up and know how much she loved him. And really wasn't that the reason she was heading back to the States? She could say that she wanted to save the world, but she also knew that when she was done with the Company she would seek him out. She wondered what he was like now. Did he still fix watches? Did his brows still furrow anxiously, and were his hands still gentle? She could have told Claude to keep an eye out for him, but at the same time she couldn't. She would have wanted to go back at any sign of his troubles and put her brother's life at risk. She had hated choosing to lose him, but it had been the only way. At night she would close her eyes and pray that he was safe and that his parents loved him the way the should have.

-------------------------

The plane touched down about twelve hours later and at that point Andrea realized there was no way she would ever voluntarily step into such a long flight again. She had forgotten how horrible it was to sit still for so long. She drowned out the droning voice of the flight attendant, and shook her brother awake. He always seemed to be asleep in the most awkward positions. One leg was hoisted up onto the seat and the other one was stretched out crookedly beneath her seat. He mumbled softly as he tried to shrug away her hand, but she remained persistent.

"Kid, we're here. Come on!"

"Nggghh..."

"Oh, no not this again! Come on Jason, wake up!"

Andrea began to tug at his energy, running it over his own. She knew that it was the weirdest sensation having your lifeforce being pushed and pulled back into your body. She grinned when he woke up with a shuddering gasp. He glared at her but couldn't get himself to be angry.

"Here...already," he yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"You've been knocked out for the better part of nine hours."

"We don't all have boundless amounts of energy ya know."

It was true. Before the trip she and Claude had gone over their new identities with him until they were out the door with their luggage in hand. They had to remember their fake social security numbers, places of birth, old schools, past friends, all sorts of tidbits that real lives held. Shedding their old identities was almost as trying as their real ones, they had had them so long. She knew that Zaya had been so tired and frustrated that he couldn't remember every detail. Claude was patient with them both though. And now here they were touching down in JFK airport.

-------------

Zaya remained silent throughout the taxi ride. He peered out of the window and looked around at the people, all of them moving, with somewhere to be, with someone to meet, with some purpose to their lives. He didn't feel like that. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever headed _toward s_omething, and now... For the first time that he could look back on they were meeting their fears head on. He wanted it though. He wanted to meet the people that ran the Company and shove ten years of suffering, fear, and anger down their throats. He wanted to see them squirm for once. He was tired of the lies that he had to tell, that now came so easily to his lips. He wanted to use his power and show them what he could do. Tehya was always angry when he used his powers. He knew that she was simply being the oldest and being afraid for him. She didn't want them ending up like their parents. Even in the light of day a ripple passed through him as he thought of that day. He had never seen blood like that, and the frozen look on his parents faces, that look of horror, it wrenched at his heart strings.

He looked over at Tehya whose eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't really asleep. He knew that she was searching out for others like them or for danger that they would have to avoid. He could feel little wisps of her energy move over him comfortingly and out into the city beyond. His power didn't work quite the way hers did, but he could still feel hers at work. Despite her admonishments he had trained hard with his gift because he had been certain this day would come.

"Anything," he whispered to her softly.

"Nothing spectacular. Claude said that he'd feel...full."

"Full?"

"Yeah, he can take in all sorts of ya know, talents, and copy them. So if he's been around a lotta people, he should be...full."

"And you think you can find him like this, in New York City?"

"I dunno, but I am rusty and it doesn't hurt to try," she said grinning at him. Zaya couldn't help but smile back at her. It was rare seeing a real smile coming from her. There had always been a twinge of bitterness since they had left the States. She took her happiness with a grain of salt and then some. He knew it was partly their lifestyle and partly because she had to leave Gabriel behind. She didn't speak of him much, hardly even let the word Brooklyn pass her lips, but there were times when she would stop whatever she was doing and just stare off into space. He knew then that she would never forget Gabriel.

----------------

"Found him," she whispered as she sat in her hotel room. He felt strange, a lot different than she had expected. He was powerful. She sent the energy she borrowed back to the sleeping guests of the hotel, back to the plants scattered throughout the area, back to the pets that some people had cleverly snuck into the hotel. She danced over the energy she had found carefully examining it like a jeweler over a particularly precious piece. He was someplace familiar, not to her, but someplace quite famous. She never told her brother that she had gotten better at her power, a lot better. Her powers had grown exponentially as she had grown older. It took more energy for her to lose control, and she could scan miles and miles of territory before hitting a limit, in fact there really wasn't a limit. She was only stopped by fear. Her power fed off of energy and that certainly wasn't in short supply so in theory her power didn't have _boundaries_.

"Hey!"

"Zaya! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. You find this Peter guy, yet?"

"Yeah, he's in some mansion."

"A mansion?!"

"Yeah, guess the guy's well off. But it's strange I'm picking up another power, not as bad a his, but still it's a little creepy."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well the other one reminds me of...me. It's hungry and it wants more."

"Hmm, think maybe somebody has an ability like yours?"

"I dunno, this _is_ New York, could happen right?"

Zaya shrugged and glanced at the door.

"Fine, let's just go meet this Peter guy and get this over and done with."

"You sure you can keep tabs on him once we're on the move?"

"Pretty sure."

Zaya lifted an eyebrow at his suddenly confident sister. She smiled nervously under his scrutiny.

"What?"

"You've been training your powers haven't you?!?"

Andrea frowned guiltily her green eyes lowering. She raised up hand and made a small space between her pointer finger and her thumb, "Just this much."

"I knew it!"

Andrea looked at her brother her eyes taking on a puppy do like quality. Zaya sighed in exasperation, she was too good at diffusing his anger.

"Fine, I'll get my jacket," he huffed," but I wanna drive the rental!"


	3. First Meetings

K GUYS I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE DELAY,SO MANY THINGS TO DO. ANYWAY ON THE TIMELINE ID SAY THIS IS PICKING ON EPISODE .07%. IT'LL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE BUT NOT SO MUCH THAT HUGE THINGS LIKE NATHAN AND PETER BLOWING UP AND SYLAR GETTING GUTTED DOESNT HAPPEN. ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

"Watch it!"

"Oh, come on it's New York sis they all drive like crazy people."

Andrea felt her stomach roll itself silly as Zaya took a sharp turn left. A horn honked furiously to her right practically deafening her. Andrea gripped the side of the door as she turned to screech at her brother who had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You shouldn't even be driving!"

"Been doin' it since I was twelve," he shouted back as he cut off a hummer. Andrea let out a hoarse cry before glaring at him.

"What!?!?"

"Aww come on, legally I'm nineteen now aren't I?"

"That's not-LOOK OUT,"Andrea screamed as a wandering pedestrian skittered across the street.

"Focus, you! You still getting that feeling?"

"You mean other than the urge t' vomit?"

They drove into the less densely populated area of New York, the ritzy area. Andrea could feel her hammering heart beat slower as she placed her hand over her chest. She had been trying to keep up with the energy trail, but driving through the such dense agitated traffic had thrown her radar for a loop. She could tell that she and her brother were drawing closer, and now that she was certain that she wasn't going to die in a tragic car accident she felt confident enough to give decent directions.

After twenty more minutes of driving they finally pulled up to an ornate apartment that seemed to scream 'money lives here'. The source of the energy was strong now, and Andrea found herself drawn to it. She and Zaya pulled over about half a mile away and began their trek towards the building. It was strange the way time had changed so drastically. It had been night when they had left Europe, day when they had reached America, and after sleeping it was once again dark. But it didn't matter what time it was, how jetlagged she was feeling, how frightened she was to once again be in _this _world she had to find him, Peter, and save him from himself. She licked up energy and pushed it between her and her brother giving them the strength to move towards the apartment faster. Zaya glanced at her and she nodded a wry smile on her face, even though she was the oldest he was always checking up on her. She knew that he had her back no matter what happened it was why she couldn't fail him.

Finally they stood before tall iron gates. Zaya looked over to his sister and offered a small smile. They held hands as she swiped through the iron with his power. The bars collapsed to such much dust and they stepped through the entrance hands still clasped. They weren't sure which area of the apartment housed Peter, but it didn't matter. Zaya dusted the door with his shield and she paced up the stairs hunting down the energy source. It was at the top of the apartment that she sensed the complex eneregy, but she also noticed a bit more now that she was so close. She paused in front of a door on the right at the top of the apartment.

"There's more than one person with abilities in there,"she whispered as they moved closer.

"How many?"

"Four, maybe they're a family, like us."

"Not like us. You aren't in danger of taking out all of New York City."

"I'm capable of it," she muttered to herself as they stood before the oak door.

The two of them glanced once more at each other. Andrea let a wave of her energy soothe Zaya before she put her hand to the door. The sharp wrap on the door rang hollow, and Andrea knew that no one would answer. When she knocked every last wave of energy rippled with fear and suspicion, they thought she was an enemy that they had to escape. She imagined living so close to the Company that they had plenty of enemies to deal with.

"They're not gonna let us in are they?"

"A definite negative on that one," she replied squeezing his hand.

"I'll make a shield, and you put down powers for a little while until we can talk to this Peter guy."

Zaya punched through the door with the shield and stepped in letting Andrea trail behind. She took in energy from the lawn that thrummed with hidden life. She stretched it out before finding the people within and draining them. As she strode in she could see them attempting to come after her, a man probably around her age, and man maybe five to ten years older stumbling after him, a teenage girl and finally an older woman.

She kept a lock on most of their energy and looked at each of them in turn.

"Which one of you guys is Peter," she asked her head tilting a little to the side.

"Who are you," the blond girl shouted angrily, her small pink lips forming into a snarl. She struggled after the both of them, and Andrea had to pull in more energy to hold her. She felt similar to Adam, and Andrea knew immediately that the girl had healing capabilities.

"We're not here to hurt you guys,"Zaya said his hands raised in a gesture of peace. Andrea smirked at the angry look that still glimmered in their eyes. She could feel the rising hate burbling in each of them.

"You're with the Company aren't you," the girl practically spat at them.

Andrea glowered darkly and released their energy. She strode up to the man with the trusting face. He had dark brown hair that hung in front of his face which did nothing to hide how good looking he was. He also seemed to exude goodness the way that Gabriel had. If any of them were to listen to her it would be him. She had a feeling that _this_ was Peter.

"Peter?"

"What do you want from me?"

"A friend told me you were about to blow up New York, I came to help however I could."

"Who sent you?"

"The invisible man. Said he was tryin' to train you up a bit, but that I should watch over you anyway."

"Is that so," Peter replied his shoulders no longer so tense.

The woman smiled at him softly her full lips now even more attractive. When the energy had swarmed over him and held him down he had thought something evil had stormed in, but with her bright hopeful green eyes, and innocent face Peter could do nothing but believe her. He looked at the boy who stood beside her. He shared similar features.

"You're brother," he said nodding to the taller sibling.

"Yeah, we don't..."

"We don't separate," the teenager finished in a gravelly voice.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen almost sixteen," the young teen tried to say without his voice dipping.

"Wow,"Claire said chuckling,"when do I get that tall?" The boy blushed and looked down. Nathan looked over them and Peter could tell that he still didn't trust the pair. His mother seemed slightly reserved too her arms folded over her chest, but she said nothing.

"So you're here to save Peter,"Nathan asked his voice already oozing superiority. Peter hated when he did that.

"Nathan right? Recognize you from the telly. Look, I'm just...I've been hiding from these Company people since I was sixteen. I have a chance to get rid of them _and _save New York, not to mention lead a normal life with my brother. I _will_ take that chance, I don't care what you have to say about it. Peter you're not blowing up the city, not with me around."

"That so," he said in a mocking tone, but he knew that she would hear the laughter in his voice. His breath caught when she stepped closer her power rolling over him curiously.

"I dare you to even try."

"What's your name," he exhaled still trying to wrap himself around the fiery woman who had his heart beating a million miles an hour. She frowned at this question and seemed to pause for a moment. Her finger settled comically at her chin as she looked up in thought. She bit her lip which Peter immediately found endearing.

"Currently I'm going by Andrea Hamilton but that's not my name. I haven't used my real name in over decade. If you should call me anything call me Aida." She glanced at the four of them and smiled brightly. Peter was sad to say that of the four of them only he and Claire dared to trust them. He held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, now how to stop an exploding man," she bit her lip again and Peter felt his heart beat a faster rhythm.


	4. A Little History

Alright here we are with a new chapter, and sorry I couldn't get it out sooner but I haven't had internet for the longest time, and have been piggybacking on a friend's. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always read and review

Zaya looked at Peter and Tehya carefully. He was fifteen but certainly not stupid, Peter was definitely falling for his sister. He didn't know why she seemed to have that affect on men, it just seemed to go with her like her startling green eyes, the way she bit her lip. He supposed that being her brother he was never going to pin down the attractive side of the appeal, but he knew her heart, she was as good they came. He saw her eyes dazzle with a ferociousness he hadn't seen in her since he was still a little kid. Her mouth was curled in a mischievous smile and her hands were dipped in her denim jacket. He looked down and saw one of her shoes tapping nervously.

"Excuse me, but just who do you think you are?"

Tehya's smile vanished and Zaya frowned. He hated when people made her unhappy.

"Who're you," he shot back his voice cracking towards the end. He also hated puberty, he couldn't stand his statements being undermined by his voice's little tantrums.

"I'm Angela Petrelli, this is my apartment, and you are intruding."

Tehya stepped in front of Zaya and he frowned. He didn't want her to have to protect him. He could feel her energy rippling through him and scanning the room making sure that no one was getting ready to fight. Peter's carefree attitude disappeared as he stepped backwards and closer to his family.

"Look we haven't exactly had the best week. Let's just calm down and-ya know, think this over. That alright with you?"

"I only trust you, and her," Tehya said pointing to the blond haired girl. Claire looked at Nathan and Angela, her silken hair curving gracefully down her neck. Zaya bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, he really needed another pair, size twelve simply wasn't doing the job anymore.

"Why's that,"Peter said his head tilted towards her curiously.

"My power, it can tell what other people are feeling. I get...vibes. You an' Claire are trusting but nervous, you guys're fine. But those two...I can't-they're just not right to me."

"Not true, they're my family. What you say to me an' Claire you say to all of us."

"Fine,"Tehya snapped as she crossed her arms. Zaya noticed that her feet no longer tapped on the carpet. She was either pissed or getting there.

"Claude told us that we had a chance of bringing the Company to its knees. He told us that we could be free to live normally-"

"Normally?"

"We've been hiding under false names in London since I was five," Zaya said somberly. Tehya glanced back and grasped his hand. She turned to face Peter again.

"We found out that there's a way for them to find us, no matter what. We also found out about you Peter. But that's what my power is for, I can borrow and use energy. If I'm near you I can stop you from losing control-save us all."

"Can I see?"

"No, you can't but I can show you,"Tehya said concentrating. She let her power trace over Peter, delve into his own abilities. She gasped at all the raw energy he was holding onto. She marveled at the powers that he was holding. She could see that he felt it as well, and saw his own power attempting to mimic hers. She staunched the ability and pulled her own energy back.

"Wow," he breathed a grin on his face. He ran his hand through his hair and let his hazel eyes catch hers.

"Oh, please,"Angela said harshly as she left the room.

"Peter, be smart,"Nathan said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I felt her too Nathan,"Peter said looking at Tehya, "she's like us...one of the good guys. So where are you guys staying?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Peter sat down in a highbacked armchair. He watched as Tehya paced the plush carpet her boots sinking into the soft material. He was listening to what she ws saying, but at the same time he found himself strangely fascinated by her.

Finally it hit him.

"Ow!," Zaya said as he toppled over jolting Peter from his daydreaming, "sorry, still growing I guess,"Zaya grinned innocently.

"Huh. Must come in handy bein' that tall. Do you got a power?"

"Yeah, it's something like Te-I mean-Andrea's but it's more defensive. I can make energy shields and anything that touches 'em that I don't like sort of..."

"Disintegrates,"Tehya finished as she stopped pacing and stood. She glanced at Peter again and smiled.

"You don't look like someone capable of taking out New York. You look like an all around nice guy t' me."

"And your brother doesn't look fifteen, but there ya go."

"Huh, point taken. So what do you plan to do? Are you going to leave?"

"I would but there's someone here that's a threat too. He's got powers sorta like mine, but he's a murderer."

"Great murdering psychopaths who can borrow other people's abilities. Who is he?"

Peter's hands gripped the armchair tightly and the blood left his knuckles as he did so. He lowered his head, looking down at his feet, and Tehya knew that just the thought of the other man was terrible for him.

"He calls himself Sylar. And he doesn't borrow abilities, he kills you and then takes them away. He-he takes off the top of your head, and takes out your brain, he almost killed Claire, he _killed _me."

"Killed you, but-"

"Claire brought me back, but if she hadn't known how..."

"He had a shard of glass in the back of his head and I pulled it out. Peter...she wants to send me away."

Claire sat down on an ornate sofa, Tehya sat down also, her brother took up a spot on the arm of the chair.

"What do you mean take you away?"

"They want to send me somewhere, Angela was talking to someone over the phone, but-I just-I can't leave everything behind. And my dad! I can't leave my family like this!"

Tehya and Zaya flicked their eyes away from the scene sharply. They knew exactly what it meant to have to run away. They knew how much it hurt to leave everything behind knowing that that place was where you belonged.

"Look," Tehya said looking at Claire, "sometimes you have to run. Sometimes it's better if you don't stick around to see what happens."

"Is that what happened to you to you ran, like cowards?!"

"Claire!"

"They found out who we were and shot our parents to death, then they tried to get me to work for them. They shot our fuckin' parents and tried to keep me! I met someone like you back at the Company; they kept 'im locked in a box and he's been there for decades, now."

"I'm not afraid."

"Because you don't know what they're capable of."

"Yeah, I do. My dad was a Company man."

Zaya grabbed Tehya by the shoulder and pulled her away. He had a feeling that if he didn't get them away things would not end well. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know who Claire's father was or what involvement he had with the Company. He felt Tehya's energy snapping wildly around the room, she was angry, downright furious, and talking to her in this state would only make things escalate.

"Who's you father, princess?"

"Not that its any of your business-"

"Claire don't- I can hear her thoughts, your dad he-"

"Noah Bennet."

An expensive painting fell onto the carpet, a vase wobbled uneasily on its table. Tehya took a deep breath glaring at Claire. She raised a hand and Zaya knew they could feel her power passing over them. He could see her whole body shaking, and he did the only thing he could do, he hugged her. A meek sob escaped her lips as she leaned backwards into the awkward hug. She covered her face as she began to cry and he silently ushered her to the door.


	5. Trust

**Sorry for the long break guys. I've been all over the place what with beta-ing and writing a bunch of other stories, having a birthday...anything and everything you can imagine. i've also been watching heroes online so i can refamiliarize myself with season 1. It's an entirely different animal, reading the summary as opposed to actually watching the episode. Oh and one more thing if you haven't already, do yourself a favor and see Star Trek...IT IS AMAZING. And I thought the Spock thing would be awkward for Zach Quinto, I was wrong. Zach makes for a very yummy looking Spock. But I digress, here is another chapter. I do not own hereoes or its characters. Zach is hot. Read. Enjoy. Review!**

She didn't know how things always came full circle with her. She didn't know how fate seemed to twist things in a way that made her angry. Things didn't go her way, sure, but did things have to go horribly wrong? Whenever hope was offered there was something that just as easily took it away, in fact, that almost always seemed the case. Aida wondered what the odds had to be that the person she had to stop from destroying New York was related to the daughter of the man who had condoned her parents' murder. She wondered even further what were the odds that he had powers similar to the killer. Perhaps everything was an elaborate trick to get her and her brother to come back. She winced at the idea that Claude had anything to do with a setup and pushed the thought aside. She glanced at her brother. His head was tilted against the window, mouth open, eyes closed. She smiled a little wondering how on earth her brother could still sleep. She pulled in at the hotel garage and turned off the car. She simply sat there for a moment trying to make sense of her day and come up with a game plan for tomorrow. Should she go back? Should she try to find Noah? She remembered leaving him alive, had that been a mistake?

_My dad was a Company man._

Was. Meaning that the man had quit. She wondered if having a daughter helped him make the decision. Perhaps it had gotten too hard lying to his family. And it seemed that the whole convoluted mess was steeped in politics, what with Peter having powers and having Nathan Petrelli for a brother. Was the whole plot to blow up New York a political move? Aida leaned her head back and groaned. There were too many questions being thrown around for her to make any solid judgements. She turned to her brother and shook him awake.

"Hey, wake up kid."

He turned and shuffled, still insistent upon being unconscious. She sighed and shook him again. His eyes opened blearily and focused on her after a few tries. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and then looked at her again.

"Are we gonna visit them tomorrow?"

"I dunno, should we?"

"I'm not good at this kinda stuff, Zaya. I'm just...playing this all by ear. Raising you has been the only thing I've been sure of, nothing else."

"You're doin' a good job then for someone just doin' it on the fly,"he said a small smile on his face.

"Thanks," Aida said as she gave a playful punch to her brother's shoulder," it's good to hear I'm not as bad as I thought."

. .. . .. . .. .

Aida and Zaya both woke around noon the next day. The two of them shrugged into their clothes and ate a light lunch. Zaya turned to Aida hoping that a plan had come to her last night.

"I'm gonna feel out Peter again, stretch the net out and keep an eye on Claire. I don't know if Noah wants New York going boom with his daughter still here so it'll be good to keep an eye on her. Hopefully...he'll come to her and I can talk to him."

"You sure all you wanna do is talk?"

"I'm not a monster,"Aida whispered as she turned to Zaya. She pushed her feet into her boots and went to the door.

"Now come on let's go find 'em."

. .. . .. . .. .

Aida parked the car at the bustling nebula that was Petrelli's campaign office. She turned to Zaya and shook her head. She didn't like the idea of him being involved especially with someone as shady as Nathan Petrelli. It wasn't so much that the man was bad or even corrupt, it was the fact that when she sensed his energy it seemed uneasy, jumpy, as suspicious as energy could be. She also sensed that Peter and Claire were present. It was what drew her to the office.

"Stay here."

"But Tehya!"

"No! No...I don't trust them. If something happens to you-"

"Nothing'll happen, I mean, Peter and Claire you said they were good."

"I also said that I didn't trust Nathan. Stay here," Tehya said opening the door and closing it behind her. She buried her hands into her pockets and headed towards the main office. A few people that resembled security looked at her but nodded. She nodded back and headed into the mass of people.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Glen Staid would you like a pamphlet of Nathan Petrelli's views?"

"Uh, sure, thanks," Aida said adding a false cheeriness to her voice. She took the pamphlet from the smiling woman and flipped it open. She didn't bother reading the complete bullshit that filled the page but instead turned to see if there was an office number or hotline she could call. Chances were that she'd never be able to get Nathan on the line, but it would be good to have some tie to him should the need arise.

She moved toward the familiar feeling of Peter and Claire. She spotted them standing outside of an office, the two of them deep in conversation. She had expected them to be with Nathan but decided to speak with them anyway. She hadn't come that far to turn around and walk away. Her breath caught as she felt another presence she recognized. It wasn't as prominent as Peter and Claire's, being only human, but she remembered it well. She felt the old anger return and her nails bit into the flesh of her palms. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. She didn't want Peter to be the bad guy. Thompson's energy continued to move around in Nathan's office. She looked down at the pamphlet at the smiling face of the want to be senator. She crumpled it with both hands heedless of the countless supporters that surrounded her.

"Hey!"

Peter and Claire glanced up sharply to look at her. She glared back letting the misused paper fall to the floor.

"How long have the two of you been workin' with Thompson,"she growled out her head jerking towards the office door.

"You know him," Claire gasped a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I know him. But that's not what I'm askin'. I wanna know what you people are doing with him."

"This isn't what you think, just...calm down Aida."

"Shutup Peter!"

"No, Aida, he's the bad guy, he's with the Company. I don't know how Nathan knows him, but we have to go! _Now_,"Claire pleaded.

Aida looked at Claire, not sure if she was telling the truth. She had spent years lying and being lied to, but still it was hard to determine the truth. She badly wanted to trust someone after all the years of doubting.

"Fine, we'll take my car and you can explain everything on the way."


	6. Regrets

**Yes this chapter is in fact a long time coming. Yes, I'm sorry that it didn't come out sooner. Please leave comments as they make me feel better about my day and every writer loves getting feedback. But yeah, this isn't exactly a happy chapter but all the same I hope that you enjoy it. I'll try to update sometime this week after I rewatch more episodes. I do not own any of the Heroes characters they belong to Tim Kring. Ahh and did anyone see Zach as Spock...only Zach could make Spock look like man-candy...mmmmm Spock...**

Zaya looked at the sign that stood planted in the concrete beside the road. It was strange how such a small thing could force him to park the car six blocks away from the campaign office. Taking out the keys he decided to walk back to the building. He didn't want to upset Tehya after all.

. .. . .. . ..

Aida stepped out into the bustling crowd filled sidewalk. She glanced around looking for the car that was no longer there. She sighed and let her hand rub her temple, there was just so many people crowding in, so many pressures on top of her and now she had to look for her brother. She flinched as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

She turned to see Peter's caring eyes staring back at her. She couldn't bring herself to smile, but only lift up a small corner of her lips. She shook her head and bit at the corner of her mouth.

"Zaya is about four blocks from here and there are others...I don't know what they can do, but they're like us. Dammit!"

"Hey, _hey_ look at me."

Aida turned and really looked at Peter. He was so much like Gabriel that it almost ached to be near him. The sincere attitude wasn't just a ploy, he was kind and good all the way to the bone. It had been a long time since she had met someone like that, someone who took her as she was. Being a nurse, living in the shadows, using fake names, she didn't need any of it with him.

"I am looking at you. I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Aida glanced at Claire who was no longer watching her with wariness. She still knew that look however, it was one of understanding.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll just let him know I'm close. If he's in trouble, well, then, it's not as if I haven't taken care of bad guys before. But one last thing," Aida paused and Peter found himself once again staring at her lips and the way she tugged gently on her bottom one. He glanced up and saw the nervousness in her eyes,"...it's Tehya and my brother is Zaya."

Peter grinned as she sat down on one of the modern looking benches. '_Nice to finally meet you,' _Peter thought to himself.

. .. . .. . ..

Zaya wondered out of the blue what Gabriel was up to. It was a strange thought to be having, when he was only in New York to save it. He probably wouldn't see the man he called brother and even if he did Gabriel wouldn't even remember him. He could never forget that day when nearly everything he had loved had been taken from him. But that man had passed a hand over Gabriel and made it so that he could.

He wondered if Tehya could make Gabriel remember, if her power could reverse whatever hold that was over him. He shook his head and walked faster shaking away all of his regrets. He had to be strong for his sister, she was the fighter and he was the backup. The backup had to be focused.

. .. . .. .

As they waited Tehya could see the cracks in Claire's armor. She could see the young girl that _she_ had been. She stood up and walked away from her and Peter, the girl looked as if she needed the time.

Zaya was close, every step brought his energy closer and it moved with her breathing like a steady pulse. She could hear the muffled tears of Claire even though she had moved, could hear the same agony that she had felt years ago. Wishing for normalcy wasn't new to her, it was something that she had wished for ever since the death of her parents.

She heard a bout of joy, felt the energy of the two strangers coming closer. She heard Claire shout for her father and immediately turned.

She had imagined this moment a thousand times in her head, a million times, to be honest. What would she say to the man that she had let live? He held his daughter and she saw a softer side to him. Her throat ached and a stray tear fell down her cheek. Her father would never hold her again. She wanted what Claire had so badly and as she sniffled she couldn't help but feel jealous. But why shouldn't she be? Wasn't he the reason that could never have a life like Claire's? Why she had had to hold a sobbing six year old when his parents hadn't been there for his birthday?

. .. . .. . .

"Go ahead, make a wish, kid."

Zaya looked at the cake his arms crossed. Tehya saw his brows furrow as the little lick of flames danced over his face. He blew out the candles and Tehya smiled softly reaching towards him, but he quickly slid off the chair and ran to the front door. He opened it widely and looked outside.

"Mommy! Daddy! I made the wish! Where are you?!"

The agony and pain that shot through Tehya's system felt like a frozen blade sweeping through her insides. She watched with a pained expression as he closed the door and ran upstairs to his bedroom. She took one last glance at the cake and headed upstairs.

"Hey," she said opening the door to his room. He was sobbing underneath his airplane blankets and Tehya gathered up her energy to soothe him.

"Stop it! Stop it now! I wanna be sad, I wanna be angry, the wish din't come true!"

She sat on the bed and enclosed her brother, comforter and all, in her arms. She held him like that until he cried himself to sleep. It wasn't until afterward when she tucked him in and wiped away his tears that she sat in the bathtub and shed her own.

. .. . .. . ..

She was so entranced by the reunion that she didn't even notice Peter's unstable energy until it was making his hands glow. She moved towards him. She saw a gun shaking in Claire's hand. Tehya knew that it wouldn't come to that and she caught Peter's eyes.

"Can you control it?"

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough," she said letting her powers sap away at his own growing energy. Together they managed to quell the radioactive flow. He looked up her his breath coming heavy. He was scared.

"Tehya Harper, I never expected to see you here. You've grown."

Tehya stopped focusing on Peter and glared at Noah. She wiped the traces of her crying and let her displeasure sink over him in a wave. He let out a deep breath as her energy pushed down on him. It would be so easy to take his energy, to take his life the way he had taken hers-

"Tehya, stop it," Peter said grabbing her shoulder. "This right now is bigger than the past!"

Tehya shuddered, trying to reign herself in. The urge to completely annihilate the man was so strong that she felt as if her bones would break from the strain. Her throat clenched tight like a vice and she closed her eyes tightly.

"He deserves it after what he did to her and her family," one of the strangers said. .

"Who did what to our family?"

Everyone glanced up to see Zaya standing there, his fists clenched tightly.

"**Tehya w****hat did he **_**do**_?"


	7. Split Decisions

**Alright so this is a particularly long chapter from me and it follows closely with episode 22 of season 1. I'm going to move towards season 2 but I was wondering if you all minded me getting rid of Maya and Alejandro. They weren't exactly the most important characters in the show and it actually works for the story if they get removed anyway. But I want your personal opinion on that. So you can either leave a comment with maybe a nice thing or two and your opinion or check out my poll. And I do not own any of the various Heroes that have cropped during the making of this chapter...all Tim Kring's idea. And no worries guys next few chapters lots and lots and lots of Sylar, I promise!**

So you think that the best plan is to send the both of them to Nebraska," Tehya asked warily her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, there's a small town there with a population of only fifteen people. There won't be a risk."

"There's no risk as long as the two of them stay here with _me_."

"Tehya," Noah said a sharp edge of warning tinging his words.

"It just doesn't have to be that way, after all...you know what I can do."

"What _can_ you do," the man known as Ted said guardedly. Tehya saw his energy as something sporadic and angry. He was walking vengeance and it took no amount of time to figure out that he was in pain.

"I can control energy and use it to my benefit. If either you or Peter go nuclear I can help by absorbing the energy, making it into something else and transferring it."

"However, with you there are also repercussions and to be honest you're ability can be just as bad, if not worse, than what these two are capable of."

"You take that back asshole," Zaya said angrily stepping in front of his sister. Tehya glanced at his eyes, they were slits. His whole body was trembling with anger and for a moment Tehya saw herself. She rested a hand on Zaya's shoulder and he flinched. She let him feel her power move over him gently, like soft lapping waves. She turned to Noah.

"To be honest I just don't trust you. See, I know what _you're _capable of. I know that you're after the system to protect your daughter, but it's apparent that everyone else's interests come to a poor second with you. Zaya will go with you and Matt and I'll go with Peter, Claire, and Ted."

"Tehya, what the hell are you talking about!"

"Tehya are you sure you want this," Peter asked gently.

Tehya didn't know when Peter started to matter, but she found herself suddenly caring what he thought She could depend on him. She nodded her head and gave Zaya's shoulder a squeeze. He was old enough to look out for himself and the only way they could protect themselves was for him to protect Noah and the ex-cop, Matt.

"I'm the only one that can keep you an' Ted from going nuclear, and Zaya is the only one that can provide shields and a solid defense against whatever the hell the Company's got in Linderman's building."

"She's right dad, she and her brother can help us. Besides you owe her that."

Tehya glanced at Claire and smiled. The broken look that had graced Claire's features earlier was gone and in its place a small smile was there. She could see why Noah would try so hard to protect the girl, she really was a good person and easy to fall in love with. Was it this same love that had led him to destroy her?

"Thanks, Claire."

"What for?"

"For trusting me."

"You did that first, so thank _you_. Dad, I know we can work together on this. Peter says we're apart of something, that we can change the world and I believe him. This seems right."

"I believe you Claire-bear now get going. there's work to do.

. .. . .. . ..

They split up and it felt awkward leaving Zaya behind. Tehya knew that she could sense him whereever she went, but that it would get harder to pinpoint him. She would have to cast her net wide to find him and put even more power into her casting before he could even sense her. She hadn't split up with him since they had lived in New York themselves. She pictured him in her mind's eyes brilliant hazel and green eyes, curling locks that always looked unkempt but made him that much cuter, his tall lithe body that still needed filling out, he was such a kid, but this was the only way to make sure that they could have a normal life.

Be a normal kid.

She found herself falling a little behind and didn't mind it too much. She put her hands into her pockets and fell into step with Ted.

"...after we save the world I may go on patrol..."

"...not gonna catch me wearing a cape, zipping around with my underwear outside my pants."

Tehya snorted and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Act like kids don't they," she said to him.

"They get to do that because they are kids."

"Hey, I'm only a little older than Peter."

"Yeah, but from what everyone else said back at the plaza, I'd say you grew up a long time ago."

"...just fly to Nebraska...in a plane."

Ted piped in," FBI's got my face all over wanted posters we wouldn't get very far with me as a fugitive."

Tehya saw Peter whip his head around.

"Peter, what is it," Claire asked suddenly worried.

"Sylar...he's here, he's watching."

"Right now," Claire asked her voice rising. Tehya felt around and she suddenly found it. It felt like unsated hunger, it felt cold, bitter and it reminded her of herself when she had been just learning to use her powers. There was something disturbingly familiar about the energy. As Peter got them off the streets she realized who the monster was, who they were running from, like an icepick through her heart, her heart burned and ached and felt like it didn't belong in her chest.

_Gabriel_.

. .. . .. . ..

Tehya kept running with them, her body running on autopilot. The entire time her mind kept thumping out a mantra. It was Gabriel. It was Gabriel. It was Gabriel. She knew the man that had gone around killing people, she had been in love with him, still loved him. The distorted energy she had felt from him wasn't even close to the way he had been when she had left. What had happened? What could have destroyed him so completely?

She heard sirens, felt the coming of the armed men like a prophet, but she was too numb. The car pulled in, men came with guns, Ted was tackled and before she knew it Peter was dragging her and Claire away from the scene.

She wanted her Gabriel and as they ran she could feel hot tears move down her cheeks. She was glad that they were invisible, she didn't want either Peter or Claire to see.

_"You don't bloody deserve this and you know it." _

_"When has it ever been about what we deserve?"_

She had done terrible things for the sake of her and Zaya's freedom. She had fought for so hard and for so long, that for a moment she believed that the world would be fair, that the higher powers would see her and give her hope. No, instead, they made her first and only love a killer and she would probably end up having to fight him. _Kill him_, she thought to herself,_ because now he's a monster._

_. .. . .. . .._

Zaya trailed behind the two men. From his standpoint the whole situation was bad. He was trailing behind and ex-cop and the man who had had a hand in his parents' murder and Gabriel's mind wipe. Not only was he trailing them, but he was expected to protect them both. He imagined that Tehya's job was easier, that at least the people she was watching over weren't complete bastards.

"Hey, watch it pal," the cop said to him glaring at him, "I'm not liking this situation much either."

"Stay outta my head and you won't have t' worry about anything. 'Sides if you can read my thoughts, then you know how much it hurts."

"Focus, we don't have the luxury of time right now. Right now the tracking device is on the forty-second floor. Matt try to get a reading, find a way in."

"Are you sure there's not another way," Matt questioned. Zaya liked that. It made Matt more human, the man was stilling trying to do the right thing. The fact that Noah could care less irked him. He understood now why Tehya had sent him, there was no way that Noah would ever fight for them. The man had a one tracked mind.

"Listen Parkman, the reason I brought you here is so that you could get us to those elevators without raising a ruckus. Now, if you can't do that you might as well give up on your wife and unborn child right now. Because no matter how far you run they will find you."

"Okay, simple no would have done the trick" Matt said in a placating tone.

"Yeah relax, goggles, some of us just have a moral compass, is all."

"If you're waiting for me to apologize, you'll be waiting a very long time Mr. Harper."

"Even if you did, I wouldn't accept it, some people don't deserve second chances."

"Come on guys, let's just get in get out."

"Sure," Zaya said nodding at the cop, "lead the way."

. .. . .. . ..

As they all made it to the elevators Zaya couldn't help but marvel at Matt's powers. He knew he was probably grinning like a fool but he couldn't help it.

"Now _that _was cool. Just like a superhero!"

Matt chuckled," Nah, just my talent that's all."

"Whatever you say Mr. Kent."

Matt laughed again and followed after Noah.

"Children we have a problem. We need a pass code to get in."

"Wait, so we're gonna have to stand out here looking completely suspicious?"

"Until Matt can pick the code out of someone's head, yes."

"Great."

"No," Matt interrupted suddenly," we gotta move right now."

Zaya followed Matt's glance. Two people a man and a woman, both of them looking particularly dangerous strutted up to the security guard. The bars blocking the hallway were no match for them as they simply breezed through them. Zaya gulped. Not counting the mind-eraser man, up until the trip to New York he had only _heard_ of other specials, but now...it seemed as if they were everywhere. And he was also beginning to realize that not all of them were heroes.

. .. . .. . ..


	8. Fast Paced Memories

**Wow it's been a shamefully long time since I last updated. Answer to that question, yeah I'm evil. Anyway not a lot happens in this particular chapter, all the drama comes up in the next one. Remember I'm trying to stick to the story line at least until I get to that point where I have to deviate. But yeah as always enjoy and review, I'll love you forever! Oh yeah and Tim Kring owns the Heroes characters I'm just enjoying them.**

The man and woman both looked as if they meant business. It took everything in Zaya to reign in his powers, to not shield himself from them then. They stopped and looked at each other and Zaya felt shivers run down his spine as the woman focused at him. She was beautiful but it was if every warm thing that existed in a human being had been taken from her. He gulped nervously. She then turned to Matt and smiled, he found that it was slightly scarier than when she showed no expression.

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Sanders, relax, my friend can hear your thoughts. He says we have similar goals."

She looked at Noah for a few seconds and then turned to Matt. Zaya saw that the cop was nervous as well. He would have been too if she had looked at him like that.

"Did I throw you out a window," she asked cooly.

Zaya shivered again, not liking when she winked at him.

.. . .. . .. .

"Tehya, Tehya!"

Tehya struggled to listen to Peter but everything was hurting so terribly. His hands were holding her face gently and his thumbs were wiping away her tears.

"Tehya, what's wrong?"

"I can't," she sobbed, "I can't. I've done...horrible things, so many awful things, to keep me and my brother safe. But...I can't do this. Don't make me do this."

"What's she talking about," Claire asked in a concerned tone, "what's bothering her?"

Peter held Tehya closely letting his fingers run through her hair. She smelled unimaginably good to him, her scent was intoxicating. He just wished that he could hold her when she came to his arms of her own free will, not when she was crying.

"Shh shh, it's alright, you won't have to do anything. It's alright, Tehya."

He rubbed her back in calm circles letting her cry into his shoulder until he could only hear her breath coming in short hiccups. Finally she was only taking slow breaths in his arms. She pulled away and looked up at him her green eyes pinning him down and making his heart speed up.

"You alright?"

"No, but...we have to leave. We have to hurry and get out of here, and Zaya...dammit! I shouldn't have sent him."

. .. . .. . ..

What happened after Zaya could only describe as the most uncomfortable elevator ride he had ever experienced. He stood closest to Matt, the only person he trusted at that point and hoped that the woman and her whatever he was, decided not to try anything. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at their floor. the elevator opened with a faint ding and him, Matt and Noah stepped out.

"You'll find Linderman on 51," Noah offered.

"Good luck finding your son," Matt said nodding.

Zaya started. Someone else had been kidnapped by the Company? He felt a bolt of anger shoot through him at the thought. They had tried to do the same thing to him and Tehya. He turned to Matt.

"We should help them get their son."

"Trust me when I say she can take care of herself."

"Whaddya mean?"

"That woman," Matt said pointing at the now closed elevator, " has super strength. She literally _threw_ me out of a building. If they have her son, you should be worried about what she'll do to _them_, not the other way around."

"Oh."

"So how do we take out this tracking system," Matt asked as he turned to the older man. He had already started down the hallway and Zaya had to jog a little to keep up.

"Is it a satellite system, what?"

"You did your part this is mine."

'_Why does that bastard always gotta be so fucking mysterious? What is he James Bond?'_

Zaya heard Matt snort and cracked a smile. It was a little strange to have someone hear his thoughts but if anyone was to have a listen he didn't mind that guy so much. They continued to walk down the hall but suddenly Matt pushed him back and reached for Noah. A man stepped out a gun in his hand pointed at them. Zaya threw up his shields as the bullets fired. They incinerated upon contact and he smirked.

"Gonna have to do better than that."

The man gave him a look and then turned to walk around. Zaya stood there shield still up.

"I got you guys covered from here. You guys alright? Is there anyone else, Matt?"

"No, he's alone!"

Zaya put away his shield and walked over to rejoin them. He saw a gun in Noah's hand. He hadn't known the man had been carrying one. Another image of James Bond went up in his head.

"The two of you stay here!"

"What, " he and Matt exclaimed as Noah took off.

They both turned to make sure that Thompson wasn't going to come back around. Shivers went up Zaya's spine as he heard a voice behind him.

"What am I thinking now Parkman?"

Matt was going to die, he couldn't lift up his shield fast enough. He was going to let Tehya down.

"Your last thought," Noah said. Then a loud bang echoed through the air. The sound shook Zaya, he remembered. That sound, that same sound had ended his parents. He saw their faces again, saw the empty look, all the blood pooling around them. He crumpled to the ground and covered his ears.

Matt looked down at the fallen teen, winced at the low sob that escaped the boy's throat. There wasn't any words going through the boy's head, just flashes of memory. He was reliving his parents' death. He knelt down and removed the boy's hands from his ears. He saw the fearful look in Zaya's eyes.

"Hey, it's not happening. We're here to find the tracking system remember? We're here to save you and your sister, are you with me Zaya?"

The boy's eyes were wide. He searched his face and then his breathing began to slow. A tear escaped and he blinked furiously. He reached up and wiped the liquid away.

"I'm here. I'm here. And I'm fine."

"That's right, you're fine. Now just close your eyes and we'll just walk away from this alright?"

"Ye-yeah."

Matt guided the lanky teen away from the fallen Thompson. He remembered the last image he had seen in the young boy's head. He didn't want him to see that same look on Thompson. He was almost angry at Noah knowing that the man had a hand in the boy's trauma. He understood why the boy had hated him earlier but he hadn't known that the painful memories still haunted him.

. .. . .. . ..

Her head was against the glass. She had quieted down considerably since that afternoon and had even agreed to let Peter drive. She reached out to Zaya, just feeling to know if he was still alright. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found his presence. He was troubled but alright. She let a trickle of energy wash over him to let him know that she was there. Whatever he was experiencing she wanted him to know that she was with him every step of the way.

"Come on! Move it!"

Tehya saw the line of cars too, there was no way they were going to get anywhere with all the traffic.

"This the only way out of the city," Claire asked.

"No, but it's the fastest."

"It isn't now. We have to get out."

Peter turned to look at her. She smiled weakly. She hadn't spoken a word since he had comforted her that afternoon. She had been too busy thinking about Gabriel. She felt her heart flutter a little when Peter smiled back.

"Alright, change of plans."

They opened the car doors and stepped out. She was a little shocked when Peter took her hand but glad for the small comfort.


	9. Convergence

**Alright so this chapter ended up being ridiculously long and I had to break it up. I think this week I'll have about two maybe three chapters for you all to contend with. This chapter is taken completely from the final episode of season 1, so if you have to go back and reference that episode, have at it. There's not ALOT of Sylar but he does finally meet Tehya, which I'm sure you've been waiting for since this whole story started. I also decided to liven up the ah...drama for those two by throwing in another interest. So let me know what you think of that. And if the jumping from POV to POV is too confusing do not hesitate to let me know and I'll try to fix that. It's just there are a lot of freaking people in Heroes aren't there? Anyway I hope that you read and review and I do not own Heroes or the characters...not even the yummy Zach Quinto...sigh.**

They stepped closer until they came up what looked to be an accident. An overturned truck was there and a score of police officers and medics were moving about the area. There was a chain link fence separating the scene of the accident from the road. Tehya curled her fingers through the links and looked through. It was the very same truck that Ted had been apprehended in. She couldn't quite see the blood and gristle but she guessed that Gabriel, Sylar, had gotten to the poor man. She was too numb to cry, too numb to even feel sad about what had happened to Ted. She retreated into herself, went back to the place in her head that was empty, that didn't have horrible things occur. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Sylar got him, he killed Ted."

"Does that mean that Sylar can do what Ted could do," Claire whispered as she looked on at the scene.

"He's the one. He's gonna wipe out the entire city." Peter clenched the links tighter. It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle was coming together. The dream hadn't been about him, it had been about Sylar. It was a relief but at the same time it was also fear that raced through him. Sylar wouldn't hold back the unstable power, he'd unleash it. He'd kill everyone and destroy everything in the city.

"You've got to stop him," Claire whispered not looking away as the body was carried away on a stretcher.

"I don't think I can. The last time I fought Sylar he killed me. Come on." Peter grabbed Claire's hand. He noticed that Tehya wasn't moving, that she was still gripping the fence. He supposed that she was still in shock from earlier but he still didn't understand what had set her off. Was she afraid of Sylar? He wanted to listen in on her thoughts to better understand but he didn't want to intrude. He wanted her to open up on her own. He let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"We have to go. I know that you're hurting but we have to."

"I can't move Peter. I'm gonna have t' kill him," she whispered, " and I don't want to."

"Kill Sylar?"

"Yes, kill...Sylar."

"I won't let you, if it comes to that. You won't have to do anything. I'll take care of you. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her as if he would wait for her forever. She took his hand and he closed his fingers around hers.

"I trust you."

They hurried back to the car. The entire time Tehya could feel Sylar, feel that spark that had once belonged to Ted, come from him. He was still hungry, still craving more power and it scared her how little of Gabriel remained. As she leaned back against the car seat she couldn't help but hate herself. She should never have ignored Gabriel. She should never have let him go.

. .. . .. . ..

A tiny girl with long hair. The tracking system was a little girl, another victim of the Company. Zaya looked at her, watched her huddle into the hospital curtains, frightened. She was the reason that he and Tehya could never be safe. She was the reason that they would have to be afraid for the rest of their lives, the reason he could never say his real name. He bit his lip.

"I've-I've gotta go. I can't do this, this isn't right!"

"We do it for our families," Noah said firmly. "If we let this little girl live we'll never be free of the Company. They'll always be hunting us."

"Tell me, didja know it was a little girl?"

"I knew it was a person, I had no idea that it was a little girl."

"I won't do this. I'll see you guys."

Zaya gave a firm pat to Matt's shoulder and ran out of the corridor. He had probably doomed the little girl. Guilt washed over him in a vicious wave. He bumped into a man, he was Indian and he was holding a gun.

"Who are you!"

Zaya lifted up his hands to show that he wasn't holding a weapon. He gulped dryly.

"I-I-,"his voice cracked and he began to stutter. The gun pointed at his face sucked out all the courage out of him. He could only see his parents and their blood. The man must have felt sorry for him because he lowered the weapon.

"How old are you?"

"Fi-fi-fifteen, sir."

"Dear God, you're just a boy. What are you doing with them?"

"Tracking device, they'll use it. They'll hunt me 'n my sister down."

"You're after Molly?"

"Didn't know it was a little girl, I swear. I'd never-"

"Leave you understand?"

Zaya nodded and ducked around the corner. He didn't know what he wanted. He sent a prayer to the little girl. He hoped that she was safe. In the meantime he would try to save the other boy. There were too many children being lost in the Company.

. .. . .. . .. .

Claire spoke into the phone, letting her father know what was happening. She relayed the news of Ted, her fears, her worries. Peter glanced at his niece concernedly and then took the phone from her as she handed it to him. As usual Noah had a plan. He didn't think the man ever made a move without one. He was at least pleased to know that they had found the tracking device, that they could pin down Sylar. He couldn't ask Tehya to look in her state.

Peter glanced back in the rearview mirror. A troubled look was in Tehya's eyes. That fearful look that she had had before was back and it made her look younger, like a child afraid of the dark. He didn't know how to make her more comfortable, didn't know how to change the expression on her face. He let his mind wander.

'_A girl in a hospital bed, short hair, bright green eyes. She was crying. a boy was holding her hand, rubbing his own over her fingertips. He was wiping her tears away while shedding some of his own. He kissed her and then pulled away. They were both so young, inexperienced. The boy was blushing furiously but she pulled him back and kissed him again. He said something to her, he was grinning from ear to ear, he-'_

"Stop! Stop it!"

"You love him, Sylar, you loved him."

"Shutup! He isn't the same!"

"You felt him out on the street, that's why you were so upset!"

Tehya covered her face with her hands. Peter winced at the sound that escaped her throat. It was low and desperate, something he never wanted to hear from her. She opened the car door and leapt out, he pulled over and ran after her.

"Wait!"

He teleported in front of her catching her in his arms. She struggled but then finally stopped just resting in his arms. He held her, letting her calm down. He finally knew why every step towards the enemy made her cringe. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and conflict that was going through her.

"I made you a promise. I won't make you kill him, alright?"

"I should have stayed and protected him," she murmured into his chest," this is my fault."

Peter pulled away and smoothed the hair away from her face.

"Don't ever say that. He made a choice, there was nothing you could have done. You have Zaya to think of, you couldn't be there. It isn't your fault. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, let's go back to the car. We're probably freaking out Claire."

"I'm afraid...I can't. I can't do what you're asking me to do. If I even _see_ Sylar, I'll fall apart. You can't afford that sort of vulnerability. Noah was right, I could make things so much worse."

"Tehya-"

She kissed him. He gasped a little at the sudden contact on his cheek. She pulled away gently her fingers resting on his cheek.

"Would you believe that he was just like you once? Take care of yourself Peter and look out for Claire."

"You look out for yourself too."

"See ya Peter."

Peter headed back to the car and got in. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that she was walking away in the opposite direction. He silently wished her the best of luck.

"So...I guess she's not coming?"

"I couldn't ask her too, not after what happened. She'll be fine, though."

They continued to drive and suddenly he felt peace and gratefulness move over him like a blanket. He sighed contentedly and knew that she was smiling at him.

. .. . .. . ..

Zaya heard her screaming after the little boy. His name was Micah. He followed after her and it was strange but she seemed to be an entirely different person than she was earlier. Before she had seemed like the ice queen, someone completely unapproachable. She seemed different from that now.

"Hey," he called after her.

She stopped and turned. Her eyes fixed on him a look of desperation on her face. It was the face a mother wore when she worried for her child, it was a face that Tehya had probably worn when she had worried about him. He had to help her, even if he had no idea who she was, even if she was possibly a a bad person.

"Let's look for your son together."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Zaya and I know exactly how you feel. My sister got kidnapped too when she was kid."

"Come on then. We have to hurry."

They both called out and finally they came upon a door. It was open. The woman turned to him put a finger to her lips and opened the door. He let out a shaking breath as he stepped inside. He saw his mother and father sitting on the couch. They were holding hands, both of them looking at him. He fell to his knees. Suddenly breathing seemed impossible, moving, even moreso. The blood was gone, there was no hint of a gunshot wound on either of them.

"Hey, son."

"Dad," his voice said in a cracked tone.

He still couldn't move.

"Our sweet little boy, we've missed you."

"Mom-I, how?"

"Does it matter," his father asked, "just let us hold you."

Zaya got up slowly. He walked almost drunkenly towards his parents. His steps were slow. He didn't want them to disappear. If he was dreaming then he didn't want to make any sudden moves and chase the figment away.

"Momma, daddy, I haven't...I haven't seen you since I was five."

"We know. It's our fault we-"

And then the figment disappeared. They were gone, a woman with dark hair was lying on the floor. He looked around his breath coming in short gasps. He saw the blonde woman standing at the far side of the room. He began to cry.

"Mom, dad, where are you! Please don't leave-not again! Pleaaaaaaase," he screamed as he fell to the ground once more. He hugged his arms around himself and leaned over and sobbed. He had almost touched them, had almost been able to kiss them, tell them he was sorry for causing their deaths. All those years of wanting to speak with them and they had finally shown up only to disappear in an instant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm-"

A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a little boy. He thought of when he had last been a kid. He glanced over at the woman who stood a few feet behind them.

"Thanks for helping me and my mom. I'm sorry that Candice did that."

"Candice?"

"Yeah, she makes you see whatever she wants. She must've known what your parents looked like and let you see them. If you come with us maybe we can get out of here, we'll be safe."

Zaya nodded slowly.

"You're shaking," the woman said gently as she came over to him and helped him up.

"Haven't seen my parents since I was five, ten years ago. The Company had them both shot so they could use our powers. You're lucky that you have your son with you and he's lucky to have a mom like you."

"We know that now," the woman said kindly, "now let's get DL and get the hell out of here. This place makes me nervous."

. .. . .. . ..


	10. At the End

**Alright so all of you are probably wondering hmmm...sylar/oc...where the hell is Sylar. After this chapter the next one is done entirely from his point of view i kid you not. Well okay, Tehya got one paragraph, but other than that complete sylarey goodness. And i will not be throwing them together so if you're expecting a passionate love scene then, well, sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review. **

Tehya felt it hit her like a truck. Peter's power flared, spiked and suddenly went out. She panicked and turned to run back. She dragged in life energy from the sparse trees in the area, a few of the people and the energy from the various lights. She ran as fast as she could and found him in an alley. The immediate questions that ran through her head were where was Claire, why was he unconscious? She ran over to him and turned him over. He was still breathing. She shook him but he didn't wake.

She wondered if it was some sort of coma. She touched his forehead and checked for fever but there was nothing. She reached out for her brother again, assured herself that he was fine and then held Peter so that his head was lying in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair brushing it away from his face. Whatever had him asleep wasn't doing him any harm. She decided that she would wait with him until he woke himself and if too much time passed and didn't move. She sighed. She'd have to transport him out of the city as quickly as possible.

. .. . . .. .

They hurried towards where the woman's husband had been. They ran into an office and on the floor he was there passed out blood all over his clothing. The bleeding man was with the Indian guy he had seen from earlier and the little girl. He smiled to himself, glad that the girl had gotten away. He wondered what had happened to Noah and Matt, had the man killed them?

"Dad!"

Zaya's two companions raced to the fallen man's the Indian man shook his head.

"We don't have time, we have to get out of here."

Micah nodded and raced to the elevator with Molly. Zaya looked to the man, who apparently was a doctor of some sort.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Help me get him up."

Zaya nodded and hoisted the man up by his shoulders. His wife took the other side, pressing against the wound with her fingers.

"Hurry up, come on!"

They hobbled towards Micah and Molly who had somehow gotten the elevator working. As they got in a flock of guards came guns raised. They fired off shots and Zaya threw up a shield. The bullets fell to dust and the elevator closed. The two children glanced up at him. The boy smiled a little.

"You a superhero?"

"No," he answered honestly, "you hafta see my sister for that."

. .. . .. . ..

Noah found the two of them together, Peter's head resting on Tehya's lap. She was humming softly as her fingers ran through his hair. If they had not been all trying to save the fate of New York City he would have thought the view sweet. However, he didn't have the time to care.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. His power spiked and then he passed out. He's fine, I just can't wake him."

"Here let me try."

"Fine."

Noah began shaking Peter and calling his name, as if Tehya hadn't tried it herself. He slapped him. Hard. Peter grunted and opened his eyes blearily. Noah glanced at Tehya an annoyed expression on his face. She stuck her tongue out and focused on Peter.

"Peter, you alright?"

"Wha-what happened?"

"Well, for starters you passed out in the middle of the street."

"We don't have time for this. Peter I found you using the tracking system and we know where Sylar is. He's headed towards Kirby Plaza. He's going to use the ability he stole from Ted. You're the only one that can stop him."

"But what if I can't," Peter said as he sat up.

"We don't have a choice Peter. If you don't do this then the city will be destroyed."

"Alright, then lead the way."

"Gotta better idea," Tehya said. She closed her eyes and started pulling in energy. It thrummed through her entire body until she was full to bursting. She put it into the two men and they swayed lightly as they were filled with energy.

"Wow," Peter breathed as he curled his hands into fists, "this feels incredible."

"Now we have to run as fast we can, which is pretty damn fast. Trust me."

"I do," Peter said looking at Tehya. She felt her cheeks heat and then looked downwards. Peter had taken her hand.

"Let's get moving."

. .. . .. . .. .

They jogged into the plaza, the energy finally filtering out of their systems. Peter was grinning from ear to ear. He looked over to Tehya who was only now beginning to fill with dread. She looked about the area. Peter touched her shoulders gently.

"He's here but I can't leave because Zaya's here too."

"Where Tehya? Where is-"

And just like that Sylar was upon them. She hadn't seen him in such a long time that his sudden appearance startled her. He made a motion with his finger sending Noah flying into the wall. She backed away feeling that familiar slip of control that signalled an episode. She hadn't experienced that loss of control since the incident at the Company. She looked over to see her brother running towards her. The edges of her vision began to blacken as she sensed the battle around her. Matt was shot, a man was being held by his wife dying, Sylar was battling Peter, so many powerful people all trying to stop her former lover. Zaya pulled her back a look of surprise and fear on his face as he eyed Gabriel. Then she sensed Peter, Peter was going nuclear but she was too unstable to even begin to touch the energy. She turned to look at him and instead found herself drawn to Sylar. An Asian man had suddenly appeared before him a samurai sword in his hands. If she had been more in control she would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Zaya held her tightly against the wall and they both cried out as Sylar was run through with the weapon.

"Gabriel," she screamed. The windows of the buildings exploded and suddenly Tehya was full of energy. She was absorbing Peter's ability, taking it in without wanting too. It was more than she could handle, it seemed endless, she was taking in everything. She felt her brother hold her tight struggling to keep her safe.

"I have to get rid of it Zaya," she whispered, on the edge of reason. She looked at the body of Gabriel, blood pooling all around him. She looked at Peter struggling to reign in his own ability. Claire was going to shoot him. She took the gun from her father and was walking towards Peter. He was going to die. He glanced at her.

"Give me the power Tehya!"

"I can't!"

"You have to, it's the only way!"

She closed her eyes and let her energy seep into Peter. He groaned loudly, his body glowing even more brightly.

"Do it Claire, kill me!"

Claire's hands were shaking. She was crying. "Tell me there's another way, please."

"There is no other way," he said to her as gently as he could. He saw over her that Tehya was coming back to herself. She was watching him and he could hear her thoughts. He smiled as she opened up to him, explaining to him how sorry she was, that she hoped he'd be alright, that she was afraid for him. Then he looked up and saw his brother flying down like some sort of Superman.

"Yes, there is Claire. The future isn't always written in stone," his brother said to her. Nathan turned to look at him.

"I took Ted's power Nathan. I can't do it, can't control it."

"I'm not leaving you Peter. There's another way to end this and you know it."

"I can't let you die," Peter muttered. He felt the power spike higher, even closer to meltdown. He saw Tehya had her eyes closed now, she was unconscious. Her brother was holding her in his arms looking at him. He didn't have to read his mind to know that the boy was fighting back tears, that he didn't want things to end this way.

"You save the cheerleader, so we could save the world."

Peter smiled, there was some peace after all. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too. You ready?" He nodded grimly taking one last look at Claire, one last look at Tehya.

. .. . . .. .

Fingers were running through her hair. She sighed and rolled her head, opened her eyes. She blinked and saw that Zaya was the one holding her.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Is everything over?"

"Yeah, but the bad guy...Sylar, was that-"

"Yes, it was Gabriel."

"I don't-I don't understand. What happened to him? That wasn't anything like the way he used-"

Tehya sat up and looked over to where Sylar's body should have been. She reached out and instantly got a beat on him. He was dying and she would have to let him. However, there was one last thing that she had to know. She could not let him die alone, without getting her answer.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye."

"Tehya..."

"I have to," she whispered. "Go with the police, I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"No buts kid, go on. I'll be fine."

She got up, her legs wobbling unsteadily. She saw the blood trail leading to an open manhole. She followed it and went down the ladder. She almost lost her balance on the railing, all of it covered in blood. She paid no attention and focused on one boot moving down and then another. She wandered about in the dark, blood still guiding her path. She found him there lying against the concrete wall. He was still breathing and his dark brown eyes were open. She kneeled beside him and laid her head on his chest.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, you don't remember me anyway."

She closed her eyes and listened to the slowing thud of his heart beat. She wouldn't help this man. Whatever had remained of Gabriel, Tehya was certain was long dead.

"Your eyes, God, those eyes," he whispered almost deliriously.

Sylar wasn't sure who she was but her presence comforted him. Her hand had wrapped around his middle holding him close. He could feel all the blood drain out of him and he wondered why she wanted to be with him until the end. He heard her sniffle, heard a small hiccup. She was crying for him. He didn't deserve tears at the end, not after all the people he'd killed. They laid there for what seemed an eternity. He really didn't have any sense of time anymore. He was simply a man waiting to die. She spoke to him out of the blue

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

"Yeah, that's too bad isn't it."

Tehya turned around and then suddenly all the strength went out of her and she fell asleep. Sylar looked up to see the empty space suddenly become a woman holding a tranquilizer gun. He glared at her up until she pulled the trigger.


	11. Pleasure is not Mine

**YAY!!! The moment you've all been waiting for....Sylar's POV. Anyway people I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always...read and review...yes in that order. Oh yeah and I do not own Hereos or the characters I just use them for my amusement.**

He had killed her with a coffee mug. He hadn't gotten her powers but just the act of putting the woman down had put him in a better mood. He didn't have his powers but no one was going to control him or mess with his mind for that matter. He heard a groan from the woman on the other cot. He walked over to her still unconscious form and looked down at her. The woman who had been beside him when he thought he was going to die. Collectively he had only gotten a few minutes to look at her, all previously times in the dark, but in daylight she was stunning. Lovely rich brown hair with mixed strands of reddish blond and even smooth brown skin. He wondered what her eyes looked like. She groaned a little and shifted beneath her restraints. They had buckled her down and he wondered if she had perhaps woken a bit earlier. He remembered her helping Peter, did she have an ability? She groaned again, this time her long eyelashes moving and her eyes opening. They were a startling green, with flecks of color. She exhaled, still not aware of her surroundings. He touched her hair, smoothed the silken strands away from her face. She caught his eyes and for a moment and then suddenly tried to pull away from him.

So much for kind words.

"Get away, please," she said softly. He found that he didn't want to frighten her, just get to know her. Perhaps, he could have a little fun with her. He smiled as gently as he could.

"And leave you to your restraints? Is that what you want?"

She glanced at her bound arms and hissed. He smirked at her obvious displeasure. He tugged on the strap that held her right hand. She stiffened beneath the gesture and he smiled. He touched her wrist letting his finger get familiar with the sensitive skin.

"I could unstrap you."

"Fuck you!"

Her eyes had gotten darker an almost black color. She was breathing more heavily, angrily.

"Ah, we haven't even been introduced." He leaned in until he was breathing her same breath, until they were close enough to kiss.

"I could leave you here with our dear friend the illusionist or you could come with me."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have a good feeling about you."

She mumbled something underneath her breath, something that he didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said fine."

He smiled and unbuckled one hand. He unbuckled the one on the other arm and she immediately sat up. He pushed her back down his hand squeezing her throat. She grasped at him weakly with her hands, her fingers scratching over his own much stronger ones.

"What's your power? Why did Peter take...such an interest in you?"

She started bucking beautifully beneath his hand. She murmured something between each fading breath. He let go and let her cough. He flexed his fingers and walked away.

"Hurry up."

She breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling almost gracefully beneath her shirt. He looked away and let her regain her composure.

"Gabriel...Gabriel."

He spun around and stalked back towards her. Again he shoved her down onto the cot.

"Now, how do you know that name?"

She closed her eyes and let one hand wrap around his. Her eyes opened again and were a lighter green as if the storm had passed. Her full lips were slightly open, almost inviting. She took another deep breath.

"We knew each other a long time ago. We..."

"We what? If you don't tell me I'll just kill you."

"If I didn't have a brother I'd say go ahead because...what you are now, what you've let yourself become...it's already killing me."

"Just exactly how do you know me?"

The woman sat up and began removing her leg restraints. She showed a surprising flexibility that made Sylar grin a bit wider. Once freed she stepped onto the floor letting her hand hold her steady by the cot. She glanced over and saw the body, a large young woman blood pooling around her head.

"You killed her."

"Very...observant. You're still not answering my question."

"You idiot!"

She turned and slapped him hard across the face. His head whipped to the side at the sharp blow. He turned and glared at her.

"Before I kill you, anything else you'd like to do?"

"Yeah, ask you a question. How do you suppose she fixes us when she's lying in her own pool of blood and brain matter?"

Sylar frowned and looked down at the young woman. He supposed that would have been the better course of action, threatening her as opposed to killing her. He looked back once more to the fiery green eyes that were glinting with fury.

"I need to get home, no clue where I am, and you! You-you-you- asshole!"

He grinned. She was annoying but certainly cute. He pressed a finger to her lips to shush her, which she angrily batted away but she quieted down.

"I'm sure there's a map around somewhere."

"Gab-Sylar, I-"

"You called me Gabriel but I've never met you."

"You have, you just don't remember."

"I'd remember someone like you."

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you? So let's just go with I'm totally lying and leave it at that?"

He pressed in on her forcing her back. He reached for her wrist and grabbed it. She instantly reached with her own fingers and pushed back his pinky. He shouted, letting go and then tried to hit her with the other hand. She ducked, tripped him with her legs, jumped back and put her foot over his throat.

"Yeah," she said chuckling," if you'd remembered you'd have known that I've got a couple black belts to my name and a bit of a temper. Try that again and I will so kick your ass."

He scowled and nodded his understanding. She removed her foot and held out her hand. He looked up at her curiously. She shrugged good naturedly and wiggled her fingers. He grabbed her hand and stood. Looking down at her he wondered if she was telling the truth. Had she known him? How did he manage to forget a woman like her? She turned away and began sorting through the drawers and countertops. She finally shouted 'aha' and turned to him a crinkled map in her hand. She was smiling and he for a split second, thought he may have remembered that smile.

. .. . . .. ..

He was completely different. He didn't even look the same. Where she had left a slightly awkward teen a tall, dangerously good looking man had replaced him. When he had leaned over her his lips merely centimeters from hers she had panicked because she had almost kissed him out of habit. She had to remember that it had been nearly eleven years and that he was not the same man. Even the look in his gorgeous brown eyes wasn't the same. He was a predator and he looked hungry.

She unfolded the map and sat back on top of the cot. He stalked over to her and leaned over her shoulder. It took everything in her not to shrink away.

"So where are we?"

"Well, she circled this area here. Kinda like we were stuck in the middle but this place is freaking jungle area and I can't sense..."

"Sense..."

"None of your business."

"You seem to know everything about me and I don't even know your first name."

"Tehya."

"Teh-ya," he said silkily. Tehya practically shivered at the way he said her name but she held it back. Years of training and meditation would not go wasted, certainly with him peering over her shoulder the way he was.

"Look, please stop. We're in the middle of a freakin' forest if you haven't noticed. Shouldn't you be looking for I don't know, provisions?"

He laughed darkly, brushing past her as he began looking around for things to carry. She ignored him and walked outside with the map. It was broad daylight, lots of sun and not nearly enough landmarks. She had only lived in the country for a short while, cities and skyscrapers had been practically coded into her psyche.

"Ready," he whispered from behind her. She stifled the urge to flinch and glanced backwards cooly.

"Are you?"

He smiled another wolfish grin and walked out after her into the wilderness.


	12. Recounting

**Another sylar chapter. ahh the chemistry and of course the feuding, these two aren't gonna be nice and sweet. I hope that you enjoy this one and as always these are the following statements. read, review, don't touch zach quinto, he's mine...well okay what i meant is that heroes belongs to tim kring.**

Sweat beaded on her skin but she still insisted on walking. He noticed that she wasn't for being intimidated not even by nature itself. She brushed aside another branch.

"So, are you just not going to talk to me for the next few days?"

He chuckled to himself when she didn't answer. He tugged her arm and she whipped around to face him. Her eyes were nervous, afraid. It took him completely off guard and for a moment he could only look at her. She bit her lip as she tried to regain her composure.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't...feel anything. I'm completely alone."

"Your ability?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of one of the trees, she did the same opposite him.

"What were your abilities?"

"Why so you can cut my head open and take it?"

"If I could take your ability I would have done it by now."

"Oh, thanks, so when you do get it back I'm as good as dead?"

Sylar smiled at her broadly. She scoffed and turned away leaning her head against the rough bark. He could hardly remember the moment that they had spent together in the sewer but he remembered him holding her. He remembered that sensation of her arms holding him close. The words that they had exchanged were something of a delirious blur.

"In the tunnel, why did you stay?"

"I owed it to you. I owed it to Gabriel."

"What were we, Tehya?"

She turned to look back at him. She was tugging on her lip, a gesture he was beginning to associate with nervousness and general discomfort. He raised a brow and folded his arms letting her know that he was not going to wait much longer. She sighed.

"We were...friends."

"Liar."

"We were! I moved to Brooklyn when I was a girl and I'd met you in the second grade."

"We've known each other that long?"

"You're giving me a look. A 'that's total bullshit' look."

"It is. Bullshit."

She stood up abruptly and scooted up close to him sitting back on her knees. He could see the sweat that dotted her head, saw that her hair was beginning to curl in the unforgiving heat. Her lips were pink a deeper color since she had bitten her lip. Her eyes were a bright startling shade, beautiful.

"You used to get beat up in the playground, Mia and her two stupid henchmen."

"That isn't hard to find out."

"It isn't you're right. Neither is the relationship with your parents since everyone at the school knew you were a watchmaker's son and your mother was a psycho."

"Don't talk about my mother that way!"

"She used to guard you like a watchdog. She thought I was a bad influence for you."

"You don't know anything," Sylar seethed. She pushed him down by his knees and got into his face. She got in his face and poked him with a finger. He decided that he wouldn't let her win.  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed her.

. .. . .. . ..

He kissed her, hard. Her lips pressed firmly against his and him holding her close, she had forgotten what that felt like. She pulled away and clumsily fell back on her butt. She glared at him, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"You don't do that again."

"You wanted it."

"You don't know anything about what I want!"

"I do, Tehya. You're really not that hard to figure out. Let's see, we were friends? No, we weren't. We were probably fucking, weren't we? And my mother didn't like you? She must have hated you. You're lying Tehya."

"Stop it!"

"What struck a nerve?"

"What the hell happened to you!?"

She watched as Sylar stood grabbing the backpack and looked down at her. He was Gabriel but at the same time he wasn't. The way he stared at her was cold and unfeeling, the way a shark stared at its prey. The wolfish smile returned as he to walked around her and continued through the forest.

. .. . .. . .. .

They walked another seven miles nonstop and then mutually decided to make camp. The mosquitoes sadly enough had taken a liking to Tehya's skin and she angrily brushed them away. She smacked another one hatefully as it settled on her arm.

"Fucking bugs!"

She yelped when cool mist began to cover her skin. Sylar was holding a can of bug spray in his hand. She quieted and let him continue his work. He traveled up her arms and then made a motion for her to turn her back to him. The cool spray hit her back and she sighed. It had not only stopped the mosquitoes but it cooled her hot skin.

"Thanks," she muttered gratefully as he recapped the bottle. He nodded and sat down and began digging around through the bag. He took out a large blanket and handed it to her. She took it and again muttered her thanks. He then took out two cans of peaches.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Eating?"

"You know what I mean."

"Eat your peaches," he said handing her a can.

Tehya sighed heavily before popping the lid and eating the sugary fruit. She made a low sound of pleasure before eating another dripping slice.

"The Haitian, is that who took my memories of you away?"

"Haitian? I don't know who the man was. He just-when he got too close-it was...horrible."

"He took memories from me then too. I think I would have tried harder to kill him if I'd known."

"You...want those memories back?"

"They're mine."

Tehya sighed again and Sylar gently set down his can of peaches. He glanced at her from his crouched leaned over position at the base of the tree. He wanted to know what their connection was. He wanted to know what had been so important that the Haitian had removed all traces of her from his mind.

"When...did you decide to-you know-"

"Kill people?"

"That."

"When I found out that I was special. You really arrived only a few months too late. If I'd met you, maybe I wouldn't be killing people right now. I enjoy it now, the blood, the hunt, gaining a new power."

"You didn't need the power. You were already special."

Tehya quieted and bowed her head, the folded blanket tight between her arms. Had his mother finally broken his spirit? Or perhaps, all the progress she'd made with him had disappeared since he could no longer remember her. As far he was concerned he had never grown up with a friend as close as she, no one that loved him as much as she did.

"I used to be a watchmaker, a nobody. Then I met Chandra Suresh,a geneticist. He knew about our kind and told me that I had an ability. We worked together, just a few short weeks, and then he gave up on me. But I knew Tehya-I knew that I was better than the others. So, I met one of his people on the list, Brian Davis. He wasn't fit to handle the power, he was broken. So I picked one of those room ornaments and I-"

"Stop! Please just stop," she said her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know whether to hold you or beat the shit out of you Gabriel. How could you let people convince you that you didn't matter? How could you give up and-and be a monster!"

He picked up the can and popped another peach into his mouth casually. He licked his fingers watching her vent. When she was finished and he had eaten his last peach he set the can down again.

"It was really all too easy Tehya, like taking candy from a baby, but with more blood...a lot more blood."

"You're sick."

"Not sick, special. You wouldn't know anything about it would you? About being this...hungry."

"I do know, even better than you. My power, it's taking in and controlling energy. I can sense power, I have lived day after day minute after minute knowing I could consume every living thing. When I first met you, you were getting beat up and so I ate the bullies' energy and it felt good. It felt _really_ good and I wanted more. I've always been hungry Gabriel but you helped me. You were so...good. I'd never met anyone as gentle and as swee-"

"I was weak."

"You were not weak! I was the weak one! When that accident had happened and they told me I couldn't walk again-you were there for me. When Mia tried to take advantage of that you told her off. You were good but you were never weak Gabriel!"

"I don't remember any of those things so what does it matter?"

Sylar almost felt ashamed as the hopeful light died behind her eyes. She opened the blanket and wrapped herself in it.

"I guess...I guess it _doesn't_ matter," she whispered. She huddled in the slant of the tree and closed her eyes.

"G'night...Sylar."


	13. What We Want

**Alright this chapter is mostly just the characters getting to know one another some more. It's a little between that four month break that the series takes. I figured that if Sylar and Tehya get to know one another, I don't want to slap on the border near Maya and Alejandro. But yeah, more sexual tension, a little teen angst with Zaya and general uneasiness between all characters involved. So as always read and review :D**

"Thanks, for, uh...letting me crash at your place. I mean, I don't wanna just leave, y'know?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem, really kid relax. I mean...sorry."

"No, it's alright. I just, I can't _feel_ her. Nothing like this has ever happened before. She's always...close. The only thing I can think of is, she's either busy or she's-she's-"

"Don't even say it Zaya, she's fine." Matt nestled back further into the hospital pillows. He reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the television on.

"I'm gonna go check on Molly, see if she's alright."

"Yeah, good idea."

. .. . . .. . ..

Zaya found her sipping a soda near the lobby. She was wearing a pair of rose and thorn decorated bell bottoms and a plain white tee, but despite the innocence Zaya knew she was smarter than she looked. He had often thought of having Molly scout for Tehya but was almost afraid that his sister had died. Her energy was absent from him and during his fifteen years he never felt it had been. She knew when he was afraid, when he was nervous, when he was just tired of being alone and always she'd send a sense of warmth his way.

"Hey Mol, what's up?"

"Just thirsty. I got an extra dollar if you want one."

"No, I'm good. You wanna go back to Matt's room?"

"Not yet."

"Wanna walk around?"

Molly looked up at him and Zaya sighed. "You miss Mohinder."

"Yeah, guess I do."

Zaya grabbed for Molly's free hand and squeezed.

"He said he'd be back as soon as he could. Said he was going to India to protect us and I believe him. You do too right?"

"Yup."

. .. . .. .. . .. .

" I can see smoke from up here," Tehya said yelling back down to Sylar.

"Anything potentially useful," he responded snidely.

Unbelievable. She had ripped up strips of her own clothing, bound her hands and climbed a gigantic tree for him to be an asshole.

"You're an ass, anyone ever tell you that!"

"Not anyone alive."

"Whatever, I'm comin' down. S'long as we head northwest we'll run into that town or whatever it is."

"Fine."

As she made the long and arduous climb down Tehya thought of the relationship she now found herself in. She was quite literally stranded in the middle of nowhere with a psycho-ex boyfriend. How in the world had that happened? Well backtracking she supposed it could be blamed on the fact that she felt something regarding said psycho and followed him to a creepy sewer. Actually, it could have been even before that when she had helped Peter and Noah get to Kirby Plaza. Sticking around when she knew he had been close probably hadn't been her most cleverest idea. She hissed as her shoulder was scraped by a branch. She watched as a small trail of blood moved from the tip of her shoulder to her elbow.

When she landed Sylar immediately noticed the bright liquid trickled down her arm. Sweat made her skin glisten in the sun and her eyes were a dusky green and gold color. She looked pissed.

"Get into a fight up there?"

Tehya gave him the finger and he couldn't help but grin. She knew who he was but there was still the absence of fear. She seemed to radiate warm defiance. She strode toward him and made a twirling motion with her fingers.

"Turn around, lemme get the first aid kit out."

He made no such move and instead looked up and down her body, seeing if she would rise to the bait.

"Don't play with me."

"We've got nothing but time, Tehya."

She shivered when he said her name, he noticed. Her hand folded over her wound and her gorgeous eyes looked away. She wasn't afraid of him, that much he knew, but just beneath the surface of her tantalizing defiance there was something even more interesting.

. .. . .. . .. . ..

After seeing Matt, Zaya and Molly waited at the bus stop. They hadn't really spoken much since the hospital, neither of them having much to say.

"I wanna find a job around here," Zaya said suddenly," wanna help me look?"

"Sure, what're you good at?"

"I dunno, but New York is a big place, somebody's gotta be hiring."

"Shouldn't you be in school though?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm only missing a day, but you're...missing everything else."

"I'm not fifteen here Molly. Here, I'm a nineteen year old."

"Yeah but..."

"What?"

"When do you get to be a kid?"

"Tehya...Tehya told me that when the Company was done for we could go back to the way we were. She said that we'd get our old names back and move to New York again. I thought-thought that we'd be..._us_ by now."

The bus pulled up and Molly's blue eyes caught Zaya's.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

. .. . .. . .. .

He sat down and watched as she cleaned her wound. Her fingers moved quickly, wiping away the blood, cleaning it, applying gauze, all within thirty seconds.

"Are you a doctor in the civilized world?"

"An RN. Unlike you I use my gift to _help _people."

"You just aren't willing to take what you want. If you felt the hunger, really felt it, you'd be slicing them up right beside me."

"I learned to control it. You're not interested in learning," Tehya said glaring up at him.

"Why control what I am? You and I, with our powers we're above the others. Why should we control ourselves, be less then we are?"

"You _are_ less then what you were. You don't want _anything_. You're not moving forward, you're not changing anything for the better. You exist solely to destroy others. You're-you're..I dunno. But you're not above anyone."

"Did you think that before, when I knew you?"

"When I knew you, you were normal and I was the monster. I almost killed four people I knew and I decimated a good portion of the Company."

"You must have had power then, I think I'll enjoy taking it from you."

"Sylar," and she said this gently her voice moving down his spine, making his heart thud in an almost painful way," when I get my powers back, you should know."

"Hm?"

"I'll always be much hungrier than you."

Tehya stood, looking down at the man that had once made her heart skip beats. It was painful to see that he'd become what she'd always been afraid of becoming. She had learned control, he had relinquished it. She wanted to go back and see the boy again, grow up with him, the way they should have. She wanted him to love her and she was afraid that simply being around him, with him as evil and hungry as he was, she'd fall for him again anyway. She watched as his lips curled into the wolfish smirk. He stood up and once again shouldered the bag. His fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I'm almost enjoying this...cat and mouse."

"We're not playing games here...Sylar."

"You still hesitate when you say my name."

"It's the disgust, everytime I say it, it makes my stomach roll. Now get your hand off me."

"Tehya," he whispered, as his thumb brushed against her lips. Her breath caught as the digit pulled away and his hand moved back to his side.

"As my mouse, I know that it's not disgust that makes you shiver."


	14. What We Can Get

**Yeah, same formula as before, angst+teens+Sylar+Tehya+sexual tension=Chapter 14. Anyway hope that you enjoy this one and the one which will follow, hopefully, soon after. And as always read and review.**

Things were bad. Not as in 'aww man' but bad as in, 'this is the ninth circle of hell bad.' He knew. He knew that she knew that he knew, if such a sentence could be used. That smirk as he had touched her lips, he was going to torment her using her own feelings. Either way she would lose, she couldn't confront him or she'd have to admit she'd lied about their being together and if she left well enough alone he'd keep insinuating.

"Look, I know that you're used to, ah-what is it? Intimidating people? But I'm not one of your poor hapless victims, alright, so don't try that psychological act."

"You got me," he said the grin still darkening his features. He raised his hands to his head as if caught.

"I know what you want Sylar and you're not getting it from me."

"What do you think that I want?"

"You want to break me, see me get upset over you but I won't. So what, we were together. I'll admit it, we were for one month. One, uno, that's it, but that's all it was. And you know what happened afterwards? I had my life completely **destroyed **and apparently you got to wallow in your mommy issues. You think you acting like an ass is gonna make me care about you again, be a bad guy like you? I'm not a little bitch, I don't give up just because assholes like you try t' shake me. Now, I'm going to that damned village and if you wanna come, then shut the hell up before I make you."

She had only wanted to pretend to be angry but by then end, she really was furious. He wasn't Gabriel, that much was certain. She was not going to let him make her even more miserable than she already was. She had real shit to deal with, like her missing powers, wondering if her brother was alright, worrying about Peter...she couldn't afford bad relationship issues. She calmed down, let her breathing regulate before she turned away and headed in the direction of the village.

He didn't say one word after and she was glad for it.

. .. . .. . ..

The bus rumbled beneath them as it took them back to their apartment. The general populace around them was either talking or sitting in their own private worlds. Zaya wondered if any of them were special, if any of them had lost someone important to them.

As the bus finally stopped on their street, Zaya looked through the cell phone Mohinder had bought him. There were only five numbers that he'd programmed and only one he'd ever really thought about calling.

. .. .. . .. . .

"Hey, I'm still, uh, allowed to call you right?"

"Zaya?"

"Yeah, it's me, look I was just-sorry...if this is awkward."

"No, it's fine, need someone to talk about this. Sometimes it just gets..."

"Lonely."

"Yeah. Did you hear anything about your sister, I mean-sorry."

"No, it's cool, nothin' yet. I don't wanna ask Mol, she'll probably tell me she's dead somewhere."

"Don't say that, you don't know if it's true."

"Come on Claire, let's just be real, if she was alive, nothing would keep her from being here. Really, nothing, she freakin' took down the Company when she was sixteen t' get t' me."

"Then why not ask Molly, see if you're right?"

"Guess...I guess I just don't wanna hear it. Anything about Peter?"

"No, and I still haven't talked to Nathan. I mean he's my _dad_ dad, but it's still kinda weird ya know?"

"Yeah, got blown half to hell and still living, can't have much to say after that."

"Yeah."

They both stopped talking for awhile. And in between that time he wondered what Claire was doing. He had hoped that she would stay in New York but her father had scooped her up along with the rest of her family and hauled ass to California. She'd given him her number when she'd left but it wasn't until now that he'd decided to call. There was no one else who'd listen the way she did.

"Well, I gotta go, mom still hasn't unpacked everything."

"Alright, see ya Claire."

"Yeah, see ya."

Click.

Zaya had only known her for a span of a few hours but at the moment she was the only person in the world who he could talk to.

. .. . .. . ..

Dinner was quiet. He hadn't said anything to her during the five miles that they'd walked. At first she was grateful but after about forty-five minutes she felt guilty. She shouldn't have blurted the truth the way that she had. Having memories hacked into meaningless rants was callous and just plain mean. As she swallowed the rest of her granola bar she glanced up at him. His eyes were focused on the ground as he chewed.

"I'm sorry."

She watched to see if he would acknowledge her but he didn't.

"I didn't mean to say it like that, it just sort of slipped out. I'm sorry."

"He took away my memories, Tehya. He went in my head and ripped them out. I look at you and I _know_ that I should know you, but there's nothing there."

"What do you want to know?"

"The truth, about everything."

"We...we were friends, since we were kids. But then we stopped speaking because of your mother."

"Figured that part was true, she'd never have liked you. You're just about everything that she'd hate in a human being."

"Yeah, she thought I was some sleazy girl, hanging off you."

"She would think that about any of the women I was with."

"Women?"

"What you never..."

"No," Tehya whispered quickly," couldn't."

"Said your life got destroyed, care to elaborate?"

"Company killed my parents, erased your memories. The life that I'd had in New York, they'd taken it from me and forced me to run. Had to kidnap my brother from some foster family and flee to Europe."

"And you didn't take out Noah for that, impressive."

"It was nothing about being the better person. He...he cheated. He could take everything from me but I couldn't touch him, cause he belonged to...his own family."

"The cheerleader."

"What do you care?"

And then he _moved_. Into her space, until he was kneeling over her. She shook her head, because she knew what he wanted. It was tugging at her, making her shiver.

"I don't care. I don't care about the cheerleader or her precious family. I'm fairly basic in what I want, Tehya."

"What do you want," she asked still not looking up at him.

Those careful hands, still careful, still full of grace. They'd made her breath hitch before because they still felt like _his_ hands. He baffled her senses, made her ache, it was the worst kind of torment. His one hand found her chin, tilted her head until she was looking up at him, the other had moved to her hip, the thumb slowly caressing the area. Goosebumps traveled up her skin, her heart thudded the same beat it had once upon a time in her bedroom. Wetness traveled down her cheeks as she began to realize that she wasn't going to win, that she was still his.

"Dammit."

"Shh, mouse, no fighting."

"But, you don't love me."

"But Gabriel did?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Then it's not too hard to pretend."

And then he kissed her and she could only pull his shirt and his body closer as she kissed back.


	15. Seeing the Dead

**Alright well things certainly get interesting in this chapter, promise. Three chapters in a row, I amaze myself. Anyway, I think that I'll work solely on this story during my free time, so that I can get farther ahead. I hope that you enjoy it and that you review cause if you don't the next chapter may take a little longer...**

It was when she began to kiss back that Sylar realized that things had just gone bad. Getting her to want him was simple enough but not wanting her was becoming another issue entirely. It was the kiss, the way she tasted, the way she went about it. If he had any doubts about her lying they were gone now. Her fingers traveled around his neck, lacing themselves around and pulling him to her. None of it was familiar to him, not one second of the first kiss, not even when he had began tugging on the buttons to her jeans.

"Wait," she muttered, her voice breathy.

He pulled away and looked down at her again. Her lips were flushed and her skin had gotten darker, blood already heating her skin to a fever.

"You want this."

"Yes, but-"

"You want this so why fight?"

"Because...because I do and I don't. I know you're not the man I want but you look like him. You sound like him and when you touch me I...nothing."

She backed away and stood up. She bit her lip and let her fingers thread themselves through her hair. She should never have risen to the bait, when he'd made his move she should have taken ten steps back. The kiss still burned her mouth, made her hot and restless. She wanted it but every good part of her knew that falling for the man who was sitting in front of her was a bad idea. He'd kiss her, then kill her and he'd enjoy every second doing it.

"Are you afraid?"

"I've been afraid for over a decade, nothing new."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of what you'll do t' me."

"And what do you think I'll do?"

She shook her head. This man was calculating every one of her answers in his head. He was searching for another weak point that he could take advantage of. She opened her eyes to see that he was standing too. She had known he would, it was their game now. She ran and he followed, he was hunting her.

"Stop! I'm tired of fucking looking at you! You're this power hungry psychopath and not mine! We're not fucking because I'm better than that and better than you! I want him back but if I can't have him, then I won't settle. A long time ago...he said-he said we'd find a way...that'd we'd always," and dammit if she wasn't crying again. Her chest hurt and her throat felt thick with unshed tears. She thought she'd been done shedding tears, that losing her parents had been the worst that she would ever have to bear.

"He said that he'd never let me forget how much he loved me. He said that no one would keep him from loving me and now he's gone."

"And yet you continue to bitch about it."

"Only because it hurts you miserable bastard. I gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere, I really don't care. I'll just follow that village and maybe they can get me to the end of the Mexican border."

"You'll probably die, that's what you want?"

When she didn't answer Sylar finally understood.

"You want to die?"

"Once I know my brother's safe then I really...I really don't want to stick around much longer. Everything's been taken from me, I have **nothing** for myself. Maybe being normal is a good thing. When I get put down it means that I won't have to force myself to get back up again."

He didn't know why hearing her say it had hurt but it did. It also in some small way, scared him. Before she could turn away he grabbed her arm.

"Death is too easy."

"It never was for me."

"Don't do this. Because if you do, when I get my powers back, the first thing I'll do is kill your brat. That's something important to you, yes?"

"Then what's to stop me from killing you?"

"Kill me, then."

She paused and when she did he could only help but laugh. He'd taken a small gamble but apparently he was still too much like Gabriel to be murdered. As he laughed he looked at her and noted the lost and broken look that filled her eyes. The emotion that suddenly seized him, strangled the laughter. _Familiarity_.

"Tehya, what-"

"Please, just stop. I can't even _think_ now...why does it still **hurt**?" Her hand held her chest tightly and he remembered a girl so much younger hurting that way. Her hair had been much shorter and some of her features she hadn't grown into but it was her. He had seen that look as he had betrayed her. chosen Mia over her, when he had rejected her after the fight she'd protected him in.

_Tehya_, beautiful and strong and _his_. He remembered making love to her in her room, the promises that he had made to her that night. They'd been happy.

He thought of her brother who had looked so upset at the police station, his memories long taken at that point. Had that boy holding Tehya at Kirby Plaza been that same child?

And then as the memories all resurfaced one by one he realized he couldn't hurt her, not really, and that was going to prove to be a problem.

"It hurts, mouse, because you're weak. It hurts because you're thinking of that boy you fell in love with. It's been a long time," he whispered as he approached her," that boy is dead. Now sit back down and go to sleep."

She looked at him and nodded compliantly. Her eyes became glassy and distant as she sat back down. He took the blanket from the pack and tossed it to her. She caught it, her mind still far away.

Things would continue on the same way they had been, he realized, except now he _knew _that she was **his**.


	16. Pained Hearts

**Hey guys I hope that all of you enjoyed your holiday and if you didn't I hope that this next chapter cheers you up. So yeah I admit, I did watch Star Trek before I got started. Good food, drool worthy Spock, it's a wonder I didn't get this chapter out sooner. But I hope that all of you enjoy and as always don't forget to review!**

Two Weeks Later

.................

............

........

.....

...

..

.

The guitar fit easily into her lap. It had been a long time since she had touched the instrument, before it had only brought on painful memories. Her fingers brushed the strings experimentally and as the familiar sound touched her ears she began to tune it.

"Tú tocas la guitarra (You play the guitar)," a young boy asked inquisitively. She wasn't sure if she could answer his question. She hadn't played the guitar in so long, she wasn't _sure_ if she could play it.

"Yo no sé (I don't know)."

He nodded and sat down on the mat with her. She plucked the strings after her work and smiled when the notes rang true.

"You play?"

"I haven't in awhile. We'll find out soon enough."

"We can't stay."

Tehya smiled to herself and began to pluck out a tune carefully. It wasn' t any particular song. Her fingers moved a little uneasily but she could still get them across the fret board well enough. She smiled at the sheer pleasure that coursed through her. She should have bought the instrument when she and Zaya had been living in Europe. She moved her fingers faster, the tune slowly becoming more lively, the boy clapped as her fingers flew. Old callouses were still there, not entirely gone. Her fingers danced across the strings knowing where she wanted to take the music.

"Tú estás excelente con la guitarra (You're excellent with the guitar). Mas! Mas! Mas!( More,more,more)"

And she laughed, really laughed as her fingers rained music down. She could hear others clapping as more people surrounded her. Words of encouragement made her laugh and smile more as the music took her higher. When she got back to the States, the first thing she would do was purchase a solid sounding acoustic like the one she'd owned before.

The song lasted a few more minutes and finally she winded down. As she finally rested her palm flat against the strings she was a bit surprised to hear applause. She focused her eyes and came back to earth. There were many people around, listening to her music.

"Gracias (Thanks)," she said sheepishly as she realized the attention she was getting. She handed the guitar back to the boy and he accepted it almost reverently.

"Tehya, we have to go ."

"I know. It was just nice to finally relax."

* * *

Zaya took another stack of boxes from the truck and followed the other men back into the building. Despite the taxing physical labor Zaya enjoyed the job. All he had to do was unpack the boxes and then put away what was inside them. The simple monotony kept his mind off of bigger problems, letting him just veg out as he worked.

Getting the job had been easy enough, going through the newspaper, catching a bus to the location and giving a simple interview. He had even had his license and social security card, courtesy of his ever-prepared sister. The night when she disappeared, after the police and the questions, when all the officers began to look the same and his replies came out hoarse, he finally went back to the crime scene. He stood there on the outskirts of the plaza as the yellow caution tape bowed beneath the gently breeze. He stood there for two more hours waiting for the feeling that would wash over him, the one that hadn't, the one he was still waiting for. No, the hard part was taking her and his things and packing them back into the suitcases, taking the rental to Matt's place, and banging on the door at three in the morning. The hard part had been trying not to cry as his last living relative disappeared without him.

Yes, it was because of her he could stay in New York and work from 2am to 9am. He slept during the day, slowly withdrawing from Molly and Matt who had finally been discharged. He could feel Matt's concerned mind touch his sometimes, but he would shrug it off. He wanted to be a vegetable, he wanted to be completely open that way he could feel the slightest trace of her presence.

. .. .. .. . .. . .

She slipped on the grassy hill, falling onto her side. Once again her mind had been wandering. She couldn't help it. The same thing that made concentrating nearly impossible for her was the only thing keeping her going, her brother. Even when she had been kidnapped by the Company she had never been away from her brother long. And the absence of her power was making things nearly unbearable. Her senses had never gone that long without output from the world around her. She needed to feel things, needed to know what was beyond just her eyes. The food that they had packed from the small village was nearly out. Sylar had had the forethought to make her ask about the safe foods in the forest but finding them was another matter. She could tell she was at the end of her rope.

"Are you alright," Sylar asked almost concernedly. She looked up at him from her fallen position and then abruptly turned to vomit. She moved back onto her knees her stomach clenching and heaving. She felt warm hands hold her shoulders as she bent over coughing and she wished that when she turned she'd see warm brown eyes. As she kneeled forward she realized she was afraid to turn around, lest her moment be destroyed.

"Tehya, we can rest here. We won't walk anymore until you're ready."

"It's nothing," she whispered without turning back to him.

"Nothing knocked you on your ass?"

"Stop pretending as if you care. We keep walking."

"You're right. But how can I have that delicious power if you kill yourself?"

There it was. That cold voice that had now become almost familiar. At times, as they walked through the Péten she could almost hear _his_ voice pushing past all the cruelty and sarcasm. When they had first left the village and she had gone almost silent he had actually stopped and asked her what was wrong. He hadn't even said it in a cajoling manner. He had rested his hand gently on the side of her hip and pleaded with careful fingers to turn around. When she looked up at him, finally, he asked her what was wrong. In that one particular moment she had seen her Gabriel. Her sincere, kind and warm lover was looking down at her. The familiar dip in his brow marked very real concern and she had forgotten her ever-growing troubles.

She couldn't afford that. She stood up, shrugging his hands away as she did so. She couldn't let him see how weak she was becoming. At first, the walking had seemed only a hard exercise but now it was really taxing. She simply felt fatigued, worn. She wobbled abit but steadied herself with a nearby tree. They were all nearby, thankfully.

"We keep walking."

. .. .. . .. .. .

She was sick, that much was obvious. Her skin, especially near her face had paled and her eyes had dark circles beneath them. She wouldn't last at the pace she was pushing herself, they both knew it. He didn't understand why she wanted to keep going.

Some part of him couldn't let that happen. She couldn't know how he felt, how he was beginning to feel. He could sense her though, could sense the fear and revulsion that rolled off her whenever he touched her gently, showed humanity. She thought he was toying with her, teasing her, if she knew. He fought against it but it was starting to take hold. The old feelings that he had gone without for ten years were sinking further and further into him. He had to frighten her, mistreat her, threaten her, because things would never work, if she knew. If she knew that all his threats were empty, that he could no more harm her than he could simply stop living, then all that he was working toward would be destroyed. She would rip the killer out of him with loving words, sweet kisses, affection and faithful love. She would destroy the hunger, the thing that drove him. He was glad that they were getting closer to the main road. The sooner that they got back to America, that he got to New York, the sooner he could be rid of her.

"Don't slow me down, Tehya."

"I won't."

And then she fell.

. .. . .. . . .. .

"We need to talk."

"I'm tired can't we do this later?"

"No, now have a seat."

Zaya growled before grabbing a chair at the kitchen table. He laid his head in the crook of his arms and glared at Matt.

"I know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work. Your sister isn't going to reach you when your practically a zombie."

"You reading my thoughts!?"

"I was an officer you know Zaya, I don't have to read your mind to see that this will destroy you if you keep this up."

"Why should you care?"

"You're under my roof-"

"Then I'll move."

"You don't mean that. Look I don't know how you feel but I do know that your sister didn't risk her life for you to do this."

"Don't talk about her, Matt! I'm serious!"

"No, I think it's time we talked about it, about all of it."

"No!"

"Now, Zaya!"

"No! No! I don't want t' talk about her," Zaya shouted as he sprang from his seat. The chair slammed against the ground.

"Then don't say anything, how 'bout that? I'll just listen, to every thought, every feeling, anything that needs to be heard. You don't have to say anything but someone needs to hear you, Zaya."

"I don't have t' say anything," Zaya whispered.

"Not a word, just sit back down and close your eyes okay?"

He nodded and pulled the chair back to the table. His fingers curled beneath his chin and he glanced one more time at Matt before closing his eyes.

_I miss her....miss my sister. Gone..._

_..._

_..._

_just like them. My parents! What if she's gone same as them!?_

_So MUCH BLOOD!!!!! Can't happen, not to her!_

_I miss her, miss her, miss her, miss her so much._

_... _

_..._

_She can't just leave! Why'd she go chasing him! She knew he was a killer! We've seen enough killers. He was my brother._

_Brothers don't kill brothers. I miss Gabriel, miss my brother._

_I wish that things...but I don't want to wish when I know that I'll never have it._

_Why does everyone disappear? Why does everyone go away? Mom, Dad, Gabriel, Peter, now Tehya!_

_Everyone is gone, gone, gone, gone._

_And I'm...alone, all alone._

"I'm alone," he whispered finally breaking. Hot frustrated tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed into his shirt sleeve. His chest ached painfully as struggled to hold in his sobs but when Matt stood and hugged him he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stay closed off, even if every part of him was lonely and hurt, he couldn't stay locked away. Tehya would never have wanted that and he would always honor her memory.

"You're not alone, alright Zaya," whispered gently, "I'm here and so is Molly. We're here, alright?"

Zaya nodded meekly as the tears began to subside. He sniffed a little and rubbed his eyes.

"Think it's a bit early to put in my two weeks?"

"Nope, how 'bout some breakfast?"

Zaya nodded slowly. Perhaps, this would be his new family and Tehya, perhaps he could heal from that a little bit at a time.


	17. Hungry Temptation

**Well another chapter, despite the fact that I got to work at 9am today. Hopefully I won't poison anyone in a fit of absolute tiredness (I be a pharmacy technician) but all the same this chapter was itching to be set free and here it is. as always read and review!**

She opened her eyes to see Gabriel looking down at her with worry. His palm rested on her forehead, his thumb rubbing the area tenderly. She hissed as he touched a particular spot, blood came away on his finger.

"You fell and hit a rock. All the leaves and bushes in the forest and your head finds a rock. I don't understand."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like you're a child?"

"No, like you give a damn."

She made to get up but he forced her back down. She sighed and laid back down.

"You were unconscious for five minutes, I'm not a doctor but that isn't good. At all. Tehya, don't move!"

She once again let him force her back down. It was beginning to worry her, his caring eyes and considerate actions. She was starting to think that they weren't a farce and that he was actually trying to take care of her. She cared less about her dizziness and more about getting away from him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, this is going to sting."

"What's going t'-ow!" Dammit!"

"You're an infant. Anyone ever tell you that?"

She watched curiously as he unwrapped a bandage and placed it on her head. He capped the small bottle of alcohol and put it back into the bag.

"Thanks."

He nodded, not looking at her. He put the wrappings from the bandage into the bag and then turned back to her. A bottle of water was in his hands. She took it gratefully and began to drink. When she finished she handed the bottle back to Sylar.

"Now rest."

"I don't need rest."

Sylar grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him. He shook her, making her head hurt something fierce. And then finally fingers fell to her throat, forcing her to look up at him, his eyes were hard and seemed to rip her apart until she felt naked.

"Fine."

"What did you say, mouse?"

"I said fine!"

He pushed her away and stood with a smirk. He watched her as she fetched the blanket from the pack. She folded it and rest her head atop it, still looking at him warily.

"That's a good mouse, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Is that your concern?"

"Sylar,I-"

"Perhaps, I simply want to get away from you." And it was then that she finally dropped her gaze and looked towards her blanket. After the awkward gazes, the uncomfortable silences and the threats she found that the idea of him leaving her was not all that appealing. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why she wasn't rejoicing at the prospect of solitude. She couldn't tell him this, she could hardly tell herself in her own mind. She was almost certain that he cared about her, that somewhere beneath his madness there was some semblance of humanity. Just then when he had bandaged her wound, hadn't that been something that Gabriel would have done? She eyes darted up again as she heard his booted steps head in the other direction.

"Don't go."

He didn't stop but continued walking further away. All the same, she wasn't sure what she would have done had he decided to stay.

. .. . .. . .

"Don't go."

Was she really that desperate now or had she meant the sentiment? Sylar really wasn't sure what she had meant in the request. He had almost stopped and turned back to her, but then she'd have known the ties that she had him bound in. As he walked he looked upwards, the trees nearly blotting the sun out completely. He wasn't sure of time when it came to the dense jungle. He had an idea of time, a watchmaker's sun never really lost track, but he wondered if he could continue walking near living, breathing temptation. When she was younger she had been beautiful, she had had that same rebellious streak, now as a grown woman it stirred a hunger in him he'd never thought he had. The time he had spent with Elle paled in comparison to the need that Tehya awoke in him. Coupled with memories, it was all he could do to not rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

But aside from carnal hunger there was also something deeper. He had not been an innocent for some time. He had forgotten what it was like to be free of the hunger that now drove him. When she looked at him he could almost see himself being completely satisfied with her. She had loved him more than his own parents in the end, had accepted him completely and without question. Never had she seen him as weak or inferior. Perhaps, that was why she couldn't bear for him to leave her?

He stopped walking. The birds and other wild sounds of the forest seemed to quiet as well.

He walked back the way he came and decided that he would see what she had meant.

. .. . .. . .. .

She had the blanket around her legs, shivering. Her arms were wrapped about herself as she struggled to keep warm. Sylar knew what was wrong immediately. He had seen it happen when his mother had driven herself into poor health after father left. He knelt down and let his hand enclose over her brow.

"Dammit!"

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. He said nothing but only let his arms pull her closer to his body. He could feel the muscles beneath her skin shiver violently. With the other hand he reached into the pack and scoured the first aid kit. His digging rewarded him with a small packet of Tylenol, hopefully it would help the fever break. There wasn't exactly superb medicinal care in the wilderness.

He carefully gave her the medicine, which she accepted with weak thanks and then resumed holding her. Her body felt like a furnace in comparison to his and it only worried him further. He wasn't sure if she should try to cool her down or continue to hold her close.

"Tehya?"

"Huh?"

"What do you need from me?"

"Just this. Can I sleep...like this?"

"Only till you get better, mouse. This won't last long."

"Okay," she muttered weakly as she burrowed further into his chest. He felt her breathing even as she clutched his shirt between her fingers.

A strange sensation prickled at the very edge of his mind as he held her. It was something he had not felt for years, something that had failed to catch up with him once leaving his mother's home. It was sour in his mouth and made his flesh seem to writhe in disgust. He smirked though he felt nothing even akin to amusement, trust Tehya to find him, Sylar, and instill the naked feeling of fear.


	18. Taken To Giving In

**Hello, hello, once again I suffer from lack of sleep. Got bored popped in Interview with A Vampire and decided to write a little bit more on my Sylar. Well...Tim Kring's Sylar but, ah, well. Anyway this particular chapter I'd say is a bit of a lemon. So, uh, enjoy, or not, as is your preference. And as always don't forget to review!**

She slept for a long time, long enough and deeply enough that he had to move positions so that they were lying on the forest floor. She had pulled closer to him instinctively her legs drawing up closer to her chest. The Tylenol he had given her didn't seem to be working too well. She wasn't shivering but she wasn't very responsive either. He had tried waking her, to ask if she was alright but she had only mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to his chest.

"What do you need," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her burning forehead.

"Gabriel?"

Her voice cracked and he sat up to fetch the water. He helped her into his arms and helped her to drink. She drank slowly and then pulled away. He wasn't sure if she was lucid, the way that she was looking at him.

"You look just like him," she whispered reverently as her fingers touched his face. He let her too warm fingers press softly against his skin. Each touch was a thrilling sensation and he closed his eyes.

Lips.

Firm but slightly chapped, pressed against his own. He should have pulled away but she was right. For now, he wasn't hungry, not for more power but just her, essentially he was her Gabriel. His grip tightened as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue found his and he could almost feel his heart attempting to escape from his ribcage. He let her taste him and then he let himself taste her. Her hot mouth welcomed his and he found that the kiss was only teasing. He wanted more. He wanted more than her body was willing to offer at the moment. He pulled away.

"You're sick."

"Please, Gabriel, when I get better, you'll-"

"What will I do?"

She held him tighter, her face resting against his heart. She replied so softly that he couldn't hear her voice. He pulled her away gently.

"What will I do?"

"You'll hurt me and you'll stop loving me. So, please...please."

"Tehya-"

"Please."

He kissed her again, gently at the corner of her mouth, again near her throat. Her skin was hot, burning beneath his mouth but he let his tongue lave gently at the base of her neck. His fingers trailed past her breasts lower to the edge of her pants. He could hear her breath flutter near his ear, feel tiny shivers that were more from want than fever. He couldn't do as he pleased, not in her state, but he could alleviate some of her want. He unbuttoned her jeans easily enough and the harsh shiver that coursed upwards through her body once again reminded her how unwell she was. He pressed his mouth against hers, letting his tongue devour her taste until he was certain that nothing could make him forget. As he tasted her lips, as he let his tongue explore her mouth, he let his fingers slip beneath her panties. His finger brushed against her, finding that she was already wet. Her body shook as she panted softly in his ear.

"Please," she begged and had he been more himself he would have laughed at her desperation, teased her until she was writhing, pleading for him to set her free. But now she was too vulnerable and so was he. His finger moved into her slowly and as he did so she arched backward his other arm supporting her. A low sound echoed from her as he withdrew and entered again. Her breathing quickened as did his fingers. His mouth pressed against her throat and then he could feel her fingers touching his face. Fever hot and turning him to her, she pressed her mouth to his. His fingers worked her until her body was taut and ravenous. Despite the sickness she was beautiful. Her arms dug into his back, holding as tightly as she could as his fingers pushed her to ecstasy. Before he pushed her, he looked once more at her face, her green eyes were sparked with fever and want, her lips though slightly chapped were still full, pink, and her skin dark and lustrous,flawless. He let his fingers press against the one spot that would release her and she cried out when he found it. She was beautiful, radiant and she was his. She shuddered her release and closed her eyes, sated.

"Now rest, Tehya."

"Will you...be him again?"

"I'm always _him_, Tehya. There is no, kind, sweet lover. I'm the killer, Tehya. I'll always be a monster, the only difference is now I'd rather fuck you than kill you."

She watched him and in her eyes, he could already see he had managed to break a little bit more. She struggled to scramble away from him and fell onto the ground. She stood, wobbily, to put on her pants. He watched it all with fascination and then finally when she had become decent again she turned to him again.

"Never! Never! Never again!"

Her throat rasped with each shouted word and all the energy drained out of her as she collapsed onto the ground. He was glad that he had broken her. He was glad, yet, he knew it was only because now she would no longer try to bring out his humanity. She could no longer hurt him.


	19. What We Can't Want

**Another chapter, and still homework to be done. Lame, well not the chapter, my procrastination in general. But all the same I hope that you enjoy. And as always read and review! **

"So, uh, what's it like in California?"

"Kinda like Texas. 'cept better dressed."

"Never been t' any of those places."

"Nothin' like England, very sunny, very bright. I'm not sure you could handle it."

"Hey, ya never know."

"True. So, how's college life treatin' ya?"

"Decent, I guess. It's kinda weird, foolin' everyone into thinkin' I'm nineteen."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Biology, English Composition, Spanish, the basics."

"Sounds good."

"How is everyone?"

"Well, Molly's got enrolled into a new school and Matt's been studying up so he can get int' the NYPD."

"Wow, sounds really great."

"Yeah, you should come visit some time."

"Yeah, once I get used to bein' a Butler, my daddy gets a little overprotective."

"Yeah, so, uh, I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, anytime. Bye Zaya."

"Yeah, see ya Claire."

He did like her. He had called just to check and see how he'd feel and when she started speaking the knowledge had been instant. He liked her. He could just picture her petite frame lying on her bed, cell pressed to her cheek, her legs kicking behind her lazily. He mostly remembered her sincere blue eyes and during the short time they'd known each other they'd expressed a variety of emotions. Maybe he wouldn't stay and feel as alone as he did anymore. Maybe he could leave and be closer but then with a stab of guilt he thought of Tehya.

He could wait a while longer.

. .. . .. . .. ..

The fever had gone down but still persisted. He thought of giving her more Tylenol but didn't think that she would accept it, at least not from him. She would not forgive him anytime soon for what he had done to her. It was something that would leave a very lasting mark. Her body was curled inwardly, her fingers pressed to her chest, her legs upward and close to her body. After she had collapsed again he had moved her and placed the blanket over her. She hadn't moved since then with the exception of the occasional shiver.

"Tehya?"

Of course she said nothing back.

He approached her until he was hovering over and then he kneeled down. He had meant to harm her but not as much as he had. She made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a great long while. She had made him feel desire for things that he hadn't wanted in an even longer time. What had happened was simply a loss of control on his part. He shouldn't have taken her the way he had but she had looked divine and the way she had begged...

"You're going to have to speak to me sometime. You can't say that you didn't enjoy what happened."

"Yes, I can."

"You begged for it, mouse. Your old Gabriel wouldn't have had the spine to do what I did."

"He wouldn't have had the stomach either. Now please...get away from me."

"You don't want me to, you wanted me to help you and I did. Is it my fault that taking it away was that enjoyable?"

She said nothing but curled even deeper into herself. She felt guilty for the pleasure that she had felt and it took no amount of sense to see it. She had wanted it but not from him. She had wanted the person he had been. As far as she was concerned he'd taken advantage but he hadn't.

"I'm Sylar. I can't be the man that you want, isn't that obvious? I don't _want_ to be that man. I kill and I enjoy it. I don't feel sorry for anything that I've done and when you begged for me I played with you. _You_ asked for it and I gave it to you."

"You hurt me."

"I wouldn't have cared either way."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, because you make...the most delicious sounds, because you begged."

She turned to look at him again, finally understanding that there was no hope of bringing back her precious Gabriel. The last time he had been Gabriel his mother had been murdered by his own hand. She hadn't accepted him so why would Tehya? After all these years why he should revert to some soft weak subhuman, for her.

"What made you hate me so much?"

"Lust isn't hate, mouse, it's really a form of flattery. The fact that I got your panties off was really just a gesture of appreciation."

"Stop dodging my question. I want to know why you did that to me."

"You remind me of Claire, innocent and caring to a fault. You think I shoved my finger up your pussy because I had a reason? I wanted to watch you get wet for me so I did what I had to. Nothing to do with how I felt, how you felt, well maybe a little bit about how I felt, what with those sounds you were making...but not hate."

"Then what...," she breathed shallowly,"what?"

Sylar looked at her, saw that she was now sitting up and looking down at the ground. Her fingers were entwined in the grass beneath her. She pulled away leaves and looked at them carefully. She smiled softly at the soft blades in her palm. Her hair was curled in frizzy waves around her face. It fell over her shoulders, curling prettily around her neck, making her look softer and more vulnerable. She brought the leaves close to her face and inhaled deeply.

"I could have felt this once upon a time. When I first showed you my power, I took the energy from the grass and I gave it to you. I thought you'd be scared...but you asked me to the movies instead. I'd been...I'd...been so scared for so long that you'd hate me, but you didn't. And then I woke up strapped to a table and I couldn't remember how long I'd been there...I forgot our first date."

Sylar watched her body begin to shake again. Her throat moved as if holding back unshed tears. He hadn't known that they'd taken away some of her memories too. The Company had come for her when she was little over sixteen, they had done to her, what they'd done to him. She had had to face it all alone, with no one but herself. She'd lost her family because of them.

"I remembered, when I was twenty, a full four years later...I was...happy, at first. Then I was so...so horribly unhappy. Because when I knew how happy we were, how happy we could have been and I couldn't-Dammit! I wanted to come back for you! I had to force myself to not think about it, to not want it back and now...now..."

More tears, as she leaned over her cupped hands. The grass was still in her hands as she sobbed. Sylar could not bring himself to hurt her more in that moment. He had remembered that night too. It had been their last night together. He would never see her again, until now. Now, he had found her and despite the fact that wanted her he needed the power more. He wanted her to know that some part of him still felt what she did, that he knew her.

She seemed to fold into herself like the broken stem of a flower. And he watched as she finally fell silent. The grass fluttered gently from her fingers and then finally she whispered more to herself than him," How long till the Mexican border?"

"Four days."

"We have four days left. Then I want...I want, I'll never have to see you again, wearing his face. Never have to hear his voice come from your mouth, never again."

And now he understood what she had meant. She was going to run, the first opportunity she had, and she would leave him. He supposed that he should have expected it but to hear it from her own mouth, so determinedly. He didn't want her to leave. He hadn't known that until this particular moment. He didn't want her to go but as he was now he had no choice.

"You run when you get the chance, that's good. But I will hunt you, Tehya, my mouse, once I've taken back what I needed."

"I'm still hungrier than you...Gabriel."

And her eyes found his, searching them once last time. He let her look and when she turned away he heard her mutter something softly to herself. It sounded very much like, "Because I'll never have you."

**A/N Now after reading this chapter I was wondering if anyone was curious about the lost first date. Should I post it as a side story, well a side one-shot? I kind of felt that it wouldn't fit in the story but I still want to write it just the same. Yea, Nay?**


	20. Hades and Persephone

**This isn't exactly my longest chapter but I wanted to get something out for tomorrow, well today considering it's 2am where I am. Anyway, I've begun work on my other story so look out for that soon. It won't be rated M, that much is for certain so look around in the T section or check my profile. Anyway as always read and review!**

The days passed sooner than either of them had thought it would. For Tehya it seemed as if she had spent an eternity in the forest but finally she saw the road. Tehya couldn't help but smile at the dusty path in front of her. She looked behind her to see Gabriel approaching her. She turned away and instead looked out beyond her where she could see a small town. Only a few more miles and they would literally hit civilization. Once there, she could perhaps find work, eventually pay someone off for supplies and foot it back to the Mexican-American border. She hadn't quite figured out how she was going to get across the border without hailing border patrol but that problem would be for later. For now her main problem remained six foot two, cunning and sexy as hell.

"This is the road," he said gently at her back.

"Yes."

He placed the pack down and sat. She didn't sit beside him but instead continued walking. She was going to keep walking until she hit the next town. The map had been pretty straight forward after the forest. As long as she headed north she would find her way back home.

"Should I chase you now?"

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Did you ever stop to wonder where your wound went, Sylar?"

He placed his fingers over his abdomen, realizing that she was right. There was only a small thin pink line where the Japanese man's sword had made the cut. When he had woken up to Candice she had mentioned surgeries and a long healing process but would he have been in this good a condition? Had she healed him?

"You healed me but you know what I am, why did you do it?"

"For better or for worse, I love you. That's why I have to get away from you. Because this...whatever it is, will get one of us killed."

"You...love me. Why?"

"I don't know. Hades loved Persephone, couldn't it have gone the other way around after awhile? Couldn't she love him? Anyway, the way I figure it, you coulda let me die but you carried me for two days. Whether you admit it or not, you're not all bad, least not t' me."

"You trust me to not kill you." She could hear his steps as he walked toward her, steady as a jaguar. His large hands settled onto her hips and she leaned into him. They remained that way for a few minutes silently and then he whispered down gently.

"How long did you know?"

"I've known since you offered to carry me."

"You're a clever mouse."

"Yes, I am."

She made to move away, to shrug away his embrace but he grabbed her hand. He turned her to face him and tilted her chin up. He kissed her and she let him, her mouth opening and allowing his tongue entrance. Her sweetness always brought out an ache and this time it seemed insatiable. Her soft tongue, smaller, writhed and played with his. He felt himself purr at the sensation and wondered how she managed to make him feel this way. And then she pulled away, her eyes already looking heavy and slightly drunk.

"I will find you."

"I'm sure you will but until then...take care."

He nodded and went over to the pack.

"Tehya!"

She turned around and caught the pack that sailed through the air.

"Hades took care of his woman."

"Yes but he dragged her to hell t' do it."

"Then you know what to expect. Consider this your head start."

. .. . .. . .. .

Tehya smiled as she walked off, the pack comfortable on her shoulders. She wasn't sure what stood between them now, wasn't sure about knowing that Gabriel remembered her. Actually she wasn't even sure if it was that, perhaps a part of him knew that he was supposed to love her. Maybe it was only that and he truly didn't remember her from before.

She remembered the map clearly enough and knew that staying on the road would lead her to the nearest town. She thought of the chase that he had proposed and stopped to take the map out once more.

There was another town ten miles past the first. She would skip the first since that would be where Sylar would look. She would gather supplies in the next town over and maybe find transportation to another town about sixty miles away.

She grinned. Mouse, huh? He had no idea what kind of animal she could be.

... .. . .. . . .

She had known. Not from the beginning, but she had found out and yet she still loved him. It threw him that she had let him kiss her and he smirked to himself remembering how good it felt to have her body lean against his.

He would have her once the hunt was over. He would take her in so many ways that she'd forget her own name, far less remember who he had been. He hadn't seen much of her skin but he would remedy that soon enough, for now it was a race. He knew exactly where she would be headed, he simply had to get there first and make sure that he had the power to put her in her place.

. ... .. . . . ..


	21. Karma

**Alright well yes this is another chapter down, the lucky vs the truly unlucky. You'll know what I'm talking about by the time you get to the end of the chapter. Or I guess you could call this well...the name of the chapter pretty much says it all. But yes as always read and review!**

It had taken her a full three days to get to the town she had planned. Walking in, she realized she must look a mess. She had been sleeping in the forest for days, sick for three or four days and had of course been baking under the unforgiving sun. She saw people gawk at her as she approached the nearest building. It looked to be a small family restaurant. She mentally assured herself that things would turn out somewhat alright and pushed open the door. A small bell dinged as she entered the building. She looked about the place and saw that there were only five or six people calmly eating lunch. They hardly glanced up as she entered. She approached a table and sat. Really, it was almost sinful how wonderful she felt sitting in an honest-to-God chair.

"Senora (Miss)?"

Tehya looked up at a young woman. Her skin was almost a burnished copper color and she had long lashes that brushed against her cheeks when she blinked. Tehya wondered what she wanted from her and then blinked when she realized that she was in a restaurant.

"Si (Yes)?"

"Que tu quieres, para almuerzo (What would you like for lunch)?"

"Nada, gracias, pero tienes agua (Nothing thanks, but do you have water)?"

"Si, si, es claro que tu necesito agua (Yes, yes it's clear you need water)."

Tehya chuckled and laid her head on the table. It seemed for now that she had found a safe haven.

. .. . . . . .

In retrospect Sylar felt that giving Tehya the remaining supplies had not been his most brilliant idea. Already he could feel fatigue setting and he possessed nothing with which to alleviate it. His only assurance was that he had some clue as to where he was going. The map hadn't been faulty on that point.

He knew that he couldn't continue on the way that he was for much longer. He hoped that eventually he'd get lucky. There had to be at least one traveler driving on the god for saken road.

. .. . .. . .

Tehya sighed contentedly as she dipped her foot into the cool water. Never in her life had she ever felt more grateful for a bath. When she had suggested water she hadn't meant a bath per se, but when Esperanza had suggested it, it had suddenly become the most important thing to do at the moment. And now here she was, one foot in and as happy as a clam.

"Esta es la vida (This is the life), " she murmured amusedly as she sank into the soothing water completely. The tub felt blessedly cool against her skin and she leaned back against the lip of the tub her eyes closed.

She briefly wondered how Gabriel was doing, roughing it without supplies. Perhaps she should have left with him with water or something. She grinned stupidly to herself as she realized he was probably having the worst time of his life. Not only was he alone but he was probably hungry.

She missed the manipulative bastard, though.

She reached for the soap and began to wash herself thoroughly. She knew that this bath was probably one of very few until she got back to the States. And when she got there before she even considered stepping into any shower she was going to hunt down her brother.

That thought aside, at least now she could wash her hair, which she was certain reeked.

. .. . . . . . .

He was weak, very weak, and he could feel the last of his strength ebbing away. He was almost glad that Tehya wasn't there, she would probably scoff at his weakness. He couldn't help it though, three days seemed to have sappd his remaining stores of strength.

He missed his powers, especially the one that granted him the ability to generate ice. Ice sounded almost divine at this point. As he walked, he also felt that with the ability to move things with his mind, perhaps he could try moving himself. That would save him the agony of having to take another step in the unforgiving sun.

He briefly wondered where Tehya was, she had for some reason traveled in a completely different direction. He guessed that she probably had a plan of avoiding him, not that it would be hard to do in a place as vast as Mexico. He wondered if she was having a hard time, wondered if she was thinking of him.

He was certainly thinking of her. Once the depressing trek through the desert was over he was going to have her. It was a burning thought in his mind, a brand that he had been forced into his mind since he had first seen her in the shack. She was all spitfire and grace, his mouse. He felt proud of her, as if he had somehow been responsible for the way that she had grown without him. She had remained beuatiful and untamed, the way she had left. And the way that she wanted him, had been very clear several nights ago when she had surrendered to him. She hadn't known but when he had finished with her he had put his fingers in his mouth. She'd tasted musky and darkly sweet and he was going to taste that sinful cream again. It was just a matter of not dying in the goddamned desert.

... .. . . . . .

"Cansada (Tired)?"

"Muy cansada, pero no tengo dinero para una cama. O un hotel (Very tired, but I don't have money for a bed. Or a hotel)," Tehya muttered at her predicament. Thinking back on things, she should have robbed the Candice bitch for money when she had the chance. She had just been too angry at Sylar to even remember cash and he had been too much of a lecher to notice either.

"No, no, para tu, no dinero. Duermes, es no problema (No, no for you no money. Sleep, it's no problem)."

"Este es tu restaurante (This is your restaurant)?"

"Si y mi familia, pero ustedes estan en los Estados Unidos. Es mi restaurante para el mes (Yes and my family, but they're in the United States. It's my restaurant for the month)."

"Okay, umm, por favor, yo duermo ahora (Please, I sleep, now)?"

"Si y desayuno en la manana (Yes and breakfast in the morning)."

"Gracias, Esperanza (Thanks, Esperanza)."

"No es nada (No, it's nothing)," Esperanza said genially as she opened the door to the spare bedroom. Tehya took a moment to look at the simple cot. It was all that she needed for now.

. .. . . . . .

Sylar knew that he could walk no further. He was too tired and after three days, walking was out of the question. Now the only test would be to try and stay upright for as long as possible. He felt his foot stumble but there was no strength in him to fight gravity and he fell. He lay his down, and closed his eyes. He was going to die here, without her.


	22. New Truths, New Meetings

**Okay so here we are with another chapter, this one introducing more characters and of course thickening our plot. Well basically, all sorts of people are going all sorts of places and doing all sorts of interesting things. And today we've got the MCAST (Seriously lots of people in the series have names that start with the letter M) and we get a look at some more teen angst, followed with a good healthy dose of possible love interests. So as always read and review!**

"Tu viaje a los Estados Unidos, es importante pero tu necesita viajas ahora? (Your trip to the United States is important but you need to make the trip now?)"

"Si, es muy importante. Mi hermano es en Nueva York con nadie (Yes it's very important. My brother is in New York with noone) ."

"Tiene cuantos anos (How old is he)?"

"Quince, es mi hermano menor (Fifteen he's my younger brother)."

"Ah, que es importante. Yo no tengo un coche, pero mi amigo Manuel tiene. Voy a ir a Manuel y conseguiré un coche. (That _is_ important. You don't have a car but my friend has one. I'm going to see Manuel and get a car)"

"Gracias, Esperanza para todo (Thanks for everything Esperanza)."

"Tu esta mi amiga, si (You're my friend,right)?"

"Si (Yeah)."

Esperanza nodded and left the small bedroom and headed downstairs. For a moment Tehya simply stood there. She was going to get out of Mexico, she was going to go finally get back. She allowed herself a small smile. She hadn't thought that it was going to be that easy. She had fully expected a long walk, to find a city filled with people that would be unkind and not help her. She simply hadn't banked on meeting anyone even half as kind as Esperanza.

.. .. . . . .

Sylar felt hands turn him over and for a moment he thought it was Tehya. He wasn't sure what she would be doing, going backwards but he was past the point of caring.

"Help me."

He looked up into the faces of three different strangers, two men and a woman. Soon he felt their hands once again helping him into a sitting position.

"Hey, dude what the hell happened," The American boy asked.

Sylar didn't answer, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"We need to get him into the car, quickly," a woman's voice said quickly. Her accent was pleasant as it washed over his ears. She turned to the other man and spoke quickly in Spanish. The language fluttered back and forth between the two and then all of them helped him to his feet. he stumbled but felt gentle hands grip his own. He looked at the woman carefully and allowed her to lead him to the car.

"It is alright, you are safe now."

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes as dizziness swept through him. The American let him go and raced to the car door opening it so that he could slide inside. He breathed as he felt cool air touch his skin. It had been a very long time since he had had the luxury of sitting.

"Wh-where?'

"No, do not speak, drink this."

Sylar coughed as water went down his throat. He felt the muscles, spasm as his body realized that it was finally getting what it needed. He gulped greedily and could feel the liquid slosh in his empty stomach. The bottle was moved from his lips and he sighed contentedly.

"Thank...you."

"You're welcome."

She closed the door and then her and the Hispanic man got into the car.

"What's your name," his voice managed to scrape out hoarsely.

"I am Maya, it is good that we found you."

"Yes...very good."

. .. . . . . .

"So, the two of you are-"

"Going out, yeah. It just sort of happened, I mean, it was kind of...random."

"Random?"

"Yeah, I mean he really is a great guy and he's just like us."

"Like us?"

"He can fly. And he knows about me too but he doesn't care."

"I didn't care either."

"Zaya-"

"No, it's cool, just, ah, don't let anyone see you out there okay?"

"I won't and you be careful too alright?"

"Yeah, you know I will. Bye Claire."

"Bye, Zaya."

Zaya sighed as he laid the phone down. Defeated by a strange flying Californian. He hadn't seen that one coming at all. Her dating was only one of the many new developments. The past few months had been fraught with change. He had only been planning on being in New York short term but the classes had given something of a future to plan and he had found a sort of makeshift family with Matt, Molly and Mohinder. Matt had gotten back his badge and was once again on active duty, Mohinder had come back from his conferences in India with a much lighter spirit and lately Molly wasn't doing too well. Ever since Tehya had left Zaya found his sleep uneasy and it was made even more unpleasant when Molly had her nightmares. Sometimes she'd cry out two or three times a night, but lately it only seemed more frequent. She never wanted to talk about them either and he also noticed that she showed a certain reluctance about her dreams' details. She hadn't said anything but it didn't stop him from rooming with her on the floor.

"Things are stirring up again, Zaya," Matt said walking in from work.

Zaya looked up from his spot on the table and noticed how worn Matt looked. He had looked the same way yesterday but today he seemed even more drained. Matt was usually the easygoing one in the group and it worried Zaya a little.

"What's up?"

"Someone's hunting down people from the Company. Hiro Nakamura's father was murdered a few days ago."

"Hiro, the timetraveler?"

"Yeah and can't get ahold of him either, missing. His friend said that he traveled back in time to the feudal era."

"Wait-the feudal era, in Japan!"

"Yeah, and I just got back from questioning Angela, who knows more than she's telling."

"Why didn't you read her thoughts?"

Matt rubbed his temples with a tired expression on his features.

"It's not for lack of trying."

Zaya nodded and pulled out a chair for Matt. Matt sat down gratefully and let his hands intertwine.

"It may be happening, this whole Doomsday thing, all over again. Mohinder's managed to infiltrate the Company."

"Dammit. What can I do?"

"For now we just gotta see what Mohinder comes up with. And another thing...the dreams that Molly's been having, it's something real."

"Real?"

"Whoever is in her nightmare's exists, I don't know what he's done to her but it's not some figment of her imagination. She calls him the Nightmare Man."

"Great, things just go down hard don't they?"

Matt let out a humorless chuckle and nodded to himself. Zaya leaned back in his seat and wished that Tehya was there more than ever. She would have known what to do about the situation.


	23. AN

Alright the First Date is out and presentable. It's called** the Last of the First** and is under the rating K+. Hope that you enjoy it!


	24. To Find Angels and Devils

**Alright guys here we go in full integration mode. If you're wondering what episode I'm pulling this all from it's Season 2 and the episode called Kindness of Strangers. And yeah, most of the dialogue is dead on with a lot of the character's thoughts. You'll love Sylar's thoughts. And for those of you who like Maya, well, I don't bash her-that's mostly Sylar. So as always read and review! Aand for those of you wondering about the bracelet in my side fic, it'll come up later, no worries.**

Manuel was a tall individual with curly black hair and a muscular physique. He was grinning kindly as he stepped out of the vehicle. Tehya found herself smiling because of him too, his own happiness contagious.

"Hola (Hello)," he said reaching for her hand and shaking.

She laughed and shook hands and then withdrew.

"Este tu coche (This is your car)?"

"Ah, si pero tu quiero un coche, si (Yes but _you_ want a car, yeah)?"

"Si (Yes)."

"Miras (Look)."

Esperanza looked about the area and then smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out crumpled bills, putting them into her hands. Tehya shook her head and tried to put them back.

"No, este es tu dinero (No, this is your money) ."

"Si, es mi dinero. Ahora es mi regalo a tu (Yes, it's my money. Now it's a gift for you)."

Tehya found that her eyes were hurting as if she wanted to cry. Esperanza had been more than generous. She wouldn't have gotten anywhere if not for her.

"Gracias (Thanks)."

"Es nada, amiga, bueno suerte (It's nothing, good luck my friend)."

"Adios (Bye)."

Manuel patted Tehya's soldier firmly and then they two of them headed to the car. Tehya considered coming back with her brother under much safer circumstances. She could see herself working in the small restaurant with Esperanza, perhaps starting a small business of her own.

First things first though, getting to the States first.

. .. . . .. . .

"Where's your stuff, you're traveling pretty light," Derek noted as Sylar finally woke up from his nap. He'd only been able to mutter thanks before passing out in the seat. He didn't bother to turn to his speaker.

"I got robbed. Been walking for days, thank God you guys came along."

Sylar heard the Hispanic man speak to Maya. Apparently he was under interrogation. That wouldn't be hard considering lying was an art form that he excelled at.

"Where are you going," Maya asked curiously.

Here he didn't have to lie. It wasn't as if they had asked his purpose. If it had come to that he would have either had to kill all of them and steal the vehicle or lie.

I'm going home to America, New York."

Maya smiled excitedly, "New York! That is where we're going." She motioned between her friend and herself. Sylar could feel thoughts already forming on how to use the information to his advantage. If they could get him as far as the border that would be perfect. Perhaps, he could kill them beforehand and convince border patrol that he was an American? First things first, play the game.

"Do you have family there?"

"No." She seemed to concentrate on his eyes for a second as if deciding something. Finally, she bent down and pulled something from the pocket of the seat.

"We are looking for this man-"

"Maya, no," the other man said. It was the first thing that Sylar understood.

"Dr. Suresh," Maya continued not heeding her friend? Brother? Lover's? warning. He hadn't quite ascertained their relationship but he knew they were close and now he knew something else much more important. She handed him the book and he briefly turned it over and looked at the picture of Chandra. That man hadn't known his true potential, not at all. However, he was certain that upon his dying moments Dr. Suresh had gotten an idea.

Sylar, ever since the death of his mother and the realizing of his powers, wasn't sure how he felt about God. He had been steady in his faith through his mother and father, told daily of sins to stray from and the path that he had to walk. Throughout his life he had been punished and reprimanded for his sins but never could he imagine what it was like to be forgiven. Never had he felt that from either of his parents. But now with such coincidences, one right after the other, he wondered if there was a higher being keeping track.

What were the odds of finding Tehya, in New York, a city she had long abandoned? What were the chances of finding two strangers and both looking for Dr. Suresh? He was certain that the two of them possessed abilities and looking at Derek, he was sure that he did not. He pondered on his situation, wondered how to get rid of the American. He needed extraordinary, not the bleak insipid sheep wandering around the world clueless, ie Derek.

"Well this is a coincidence. I _know_ this book. I've read it."

"Really," Maya said hopefully. Sylar had to control the urge to roll his eyes. Could a person really be that gullible? Apparently her friend thought the same because he began speaking to her again. Looked like he was the one with common sense but that was something that Sylar wouldn't have a problem getting Maya to ignore or get rid of himself if the situation called for it.

"Why are you searching for Dr. Suresh," Sylar asked, successfully distracting her from her friend.

"For, uh, how you say this...answers."

"To what?" Really, how had she survived this long being this stupid? It blew his mind that she had revealed so much to him in a small matter of hours.

She seemed to hesitate and Sylar threw out the bait. "I know Dr. Suresh." Well, knew, to be honest, there was no knowing a man with his brains missing and his blood dripping all over his taxi.

"We're old friends."

"You and Dr. Suresh?"

"You've helped me. Now, I can return the favor. I can take you to him. I can help you find him."

If possible her smile grew even wider and she turned to her partner. She was probably explaining the whole thing to him. After she was finished the man looked at him doubtfully. Sylar, could already see that he was going to have to take care of the man. But he had to make sure that Maya was loyal to him. He couldn't have her fretting not until he figured out their abilities, until he had them for himself.

"Thank you I don't know what to say. I don't even know your name."

"It's Gabriel...Gabriel Gray," he said thoughtfully looking down at his watch. The glass on the clock face had cracked, the hands no longer ticking. He was Gabriel for now. But when he got his powers back, Tehya and all the other people with abilities that he encountered would once again know him as Sylar.

"Like the angel."

"Yeah," and this time he had to turn away to hide his smile. Angels didn't grin like devils. "Just like the angel."

. .. . . . . .

Mohinder and Molly strolled in, a smile on both their faces.

"Matt, you're home," Molly said excitedly as she raced over to him. Zaya smiled at the display. It was true that ever since Matt hadn't gotten back his job he'd been home a lot less. Not only was Matt dealing with normal criminals, he also had the superpowereds to deal with. Coming back from a meeting with some like Angela Petrelli, couldn't have been a light task either. He remembered her cold domineering personality, it still made him cringe when he thought about her.

Matt lifted her into his arms and squeezed. "Hey! Yeah, I'm home."

He set her down and kneeled down so that he could look at her face to face.

"I need to talk to you, all of you, actually."

"Is everything okay?" Mohinder looked genuinely puzzled as he posed the question. What they considered serious usually ran along the lines of earth shattering. Zaya looked towards Matt too, he was curious about where things were going as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I, um...I have to find my father."

"You don't know where your dad is," Molly said carefully. Zaya raised a brow. He hadn't heard Matt talk much about his previous life in California, far less about his father. Why now of all times?

"What's up Matt, why you're dad?"

"He left me when I was thirteen. He gave me a hundred and twenty bucks and a pat on the head."

"Sounds like an asshole," Zaya muttered plainly," why ya lookin' for him?"

"A hunch."

"Have you seen him since," Mohinder queried his pleased look gone. Zaya got up and headed towards the kitchen opening the fridge. He was certain that he wasn't going to like where the conversation ended up. Abandonment, lost parents, it seemed too strange to lead to just a harmless conversation.

"I've tried but...that's the thing about criminals, they don't like to be found."

And there it was. Zaya kept his back turned, still looking intently into the fridge. He tried to tell himself that this was his new family, that he had to support Matt and what he was doing but he could see it all ending badly.

"And now you're lookin' for him, sure that's a good idea," he managed to press out.

"He stole a lot of money Zaya, from a lot of people, and the case I'm working on right now..."

"What, what is it Matt," Molly whispered.

"I have a feeling that he's in the middle of something dangerous and I need to talk to him, so I need your help to find him, Molly."

Zaya took out the chocolate pudding from the fridge and fetched a spoon from one of the cupboards. He headed back into the room and leaned up against the couch. He could see that Mohinder wasn't liking where things were going either. But before he or Mohinder could interject the two others had already agreed. Matt smiled and headed over to his work table, lifting a picture from its surface. All of them stood over it to take a look. Zaya spotted Angela in the photo and immediately suspicion washed over him. Matt, however was only paying attention to the man in the corner of the photograph.

"There he is, that's my dad."

And the change was immediate. Molly only seconds before glad to be of help backed away from the picture. Zaya wrapped his arms around her shoulders but she shook him away.

"What is it, Mol? Calm down."

Matt looked away from the photo," Molly what's wrong?"

She ducked past him and snatched the photo from the counter, throwing it into the wastebasket beside it. "Put it away! Put it away!"

"Hey, what's the matter with you," Matt said trying to snap her out of her mood.

Mohinder also expressed his concern, trying to placate her. But Zaya could see that there was something off, knew that look of fear on her face already. It was so familiar because he saw it nearly every night when she screamed herself awake.

"Please don't make me look for him, don't make me look."

"I don't understand, why not," Matt said gently as he knelt down in front of her. His hands closed over her shoulders gently as waited for her answer.

"He's the man in my dreams. He _is_ the Nightmare Man."

. .. . . . . . .

They drove a good distance from the city, Tehya managing to doze lightly as they moved. Manuel was a nice enough guy, he said he had owed Esperanza a favor for the longest time. She'd smiled and said that they were both in the same predicament, because now it seemed she was very much indebted to Esperanza as well. Tehya woke when the car shuddered to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked about her to see that she was in a very abandoned spot. Manuel turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. A bolt of fear shot through Tehya as she saw all the things that could go wrong with the situation. He looked at her and then calmly asked for her to get out.

"Por favor."

She nodded and stepped out. If worst came to worst, she'd beat the shit out of him and travel the rest of the way by foot.

"Esperanza, she is...a good judge of people."

English, the man knew English! Tehya nodded at his words urging him to continue. What else hadn't she known about him?

"She can see people that are...special," he looked up at her awkwardly and Tehya realized that he was unsure if his words were correct. Tehya nodded showing that she understood.

"Special, how?"

"She say that she knows you are very sick. That you are in need of help. She say to me that the best thing to do is to give you a car."

Manuel laid his hand upon the car and Tehya watched with wide eyes as it began to crack in half. The metal screamed loudly, bleated like a dying animal and finally became two pieces. Tehya gaped at the display and was even more amazed when the two pieces began to form into two separate vehicles. Manuel smiled, sweat dotting his brow as he looked up at her for approval. She could only stare at him in shock.

"Esperanza sees us, that is her...her..."

"Gift."

"Si, si, gift. She say you have to hurry, you don't have time left."

"My powers, she knew?"

"Si and she knows that you are running from...un diablo."

"Yes."

Manuel took his key and broke it with a much smaller display of power. He tossed her the copy and she caught it with shaking fingers.

"Tell her thank you."

"She say to thank you. Been long time since she had anyone there."

"But her family..."

Manuel shook her head. Tehya gulped as she realized what he meant.

"They die, on their way to America, she the only survivor. Now, she help people like you, like me, find our way. It is to...pay for her family."

Tehya, understood and gripped the keys tighter.

"Then I won't let her down."

"She know that too, she say visit her when you get better, be a good return of favor."


	25. Seek

**Alright so we have some interesting things stirring up in this world. We've got teens seeking something to do, adults seeking someone in general, children trying not to seek anyone at all, and an overall displacement of everyone's feelings and significant others. Umm as always, after you're done puzzling over my four o' clock in the morning drabble here, read and review! Oh and BTW if you haven't seen it, Alice on the Syfy channel ( though why Syfy makes more sense than Scifo\i is beyond me) you should give it a look. Pretty cool show and I already see fanfics cropping up. The Mad Hatter was quite cute and Alice was a blackbelt, nuff said.**

They found themselves in a small town and Sylar begged rest break. Derek agreed saying he needed something to eat or he'd die of starvation. Sylar wanted to strangle him simply for the comment, hadn't he been the one navigating massive forests and abandoned roads for days? Alejandro (Maya had introduced him eventually) and Maya agreed to lie low in the car until he and Derek returned. He decided to use the time to get food, perhaps even find a bathroom, that was deemed usable.

"Hey, Gabe!"

Sylar held in the urge to sigh. The man complained more than anyone he had ever met. He always seemed to be on the edge and his nagging throughout the trip had grated on his very homicidal tendencies.

"Come check this out."

He strolled over expecting some sort of complaint by the way of food choice.

"There are killers in the car with us."

Sylar chuckled at the comment, what was it, a wanted poster of himself? Of course, there was a killer in the car. Still, playing the game came first. You only mocked your victims when they were dead or close to it.

"What?"

Derek lifted up a newspaper and showed it to Sylar. He recognized the sketches immediately.

"Homicidio, says it right here," Derek continued.

Sylar couldn't help but mock the entire situation. "Well, golly, they seemed so-"

"Dude," at this Sylar cringed. Did he look like a dude? "I've been riding with them for two days. We gotta ditch 'em."

Sylar agreed. There was definitely going to be ditching, but of the more normal variety. Time to put the sheep to slaughter.

"Okay...um, I'll distract them. You, uh, you go call the police. There's a payphone right inside." Derek swallowed the plan with relative ease and turned to head inside. Sylar couldn't help but smile, it had been awhile since he hunted. Who had been the last person he killed? Honestly, he was long overdue. He paced quietly behind Derek, picking up the rock that had been holding down the stack of newspapers. The old woman seated at the table looked up and he smiled kindly at her. She looked like the kind of woman that minded her own business. He waited until Derek had the phone pressed to his ear and then brought down the rock over the man's head. He watched as he fell to the ground a pool of blood already collecting on the tiled floor. He sighed a wicked grin stealing over his face, killing someone was practically cathartic. He knelt down putting the rock at the man's side and taking the key's from the very dead Derek's pocket.

He walked back to the car allowing for the smile to fall from his face. He opened the door and sat inside apparently interuppting a very heated conversation.

"We have a problem. I need to ask you a question and you need to tell me the truth."

"Yes, of course," Maya said eagerly. He could see panic starting to set in but Sylar had to see it. If playing catalyst did it then so be it, he'd play guinea pig, but he had to see it.

"What is it," she asked getting him to look at her again.

He held up the paper with their faces on it. "This. Is this you?"

She gulped slowly and her face became dotted with sweat. Of course it was her, the resemblance to the two people in the paper and the two of them was uncanny. He wondered if she would try to lie to him. Alejandro said something to her, probably advice that once again she'd ignore. Inside of his head Sylar knew that Maya already trusted him completely. She was like the perfect doll, which was why he had no qualms about hurting her. Had this been Tehya she would have fought tooth and nail to get out of the car or at least made some attempt at denying the paper. This girl here was a doll and Tehya was more of an animal, his mouse. Really, he was doing this to get back to her. Also, he was doing it to get a jumpstart on the abilities race. Perhaps, the power Maya and Alejandro held would be the key.

"Yes, this is us. But it is not our fault! We didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"Well you can tell the police that because Derek is calling them right now."

"No, no, no! Please he cannot!"

Alejandro sensed that things were falling downhill. Sylar almost felt sorry for him, not knowing English he was at a severe disadvantage. Clearly, he had more sense about the etiquette of running away and keeping secrets. However, it seemed as if his sister was their voice and she was simply too malleable for that. And then he felt it, between the panic and the sharp gasps he felt his body begin to shut down. His heart began to slow, a deathly pace and he felt himself growing weaker. A blinding agony settled behind his eyes and his chest became too heavy to take a single breath. He managed to wheeze a sentence, a question to see what was happening.

"What...are you...doing to me?" He glanced up to see that her eyes were black, completely devoid of any white, of the light brown that he'd gotten accustomed to. Alejandro took her hands in his and began to speak to her gently. The two of them sat face to face their hands shaking as the darkness drained out of her eyes...into Alejandro's.

He felt the pain ebb and disappear completely. His heart skipped a beat and then began to beat regularly once more. Now that was a fascinating gift, certainly something that he could use against his rebellious mate.

"You both have power."

"This is not our fault," Maya said once more, her voice breaking with unshed tears. She was right, for now her power was unrefined. Her gift was not only tied by her emotions but also, it seemed, by her brother. "We don't know what's happening to us."

"That's...that's why you need Dr. Suresh."

"Yes."

"Believe me, I understand what you're going through...to be held responsible for things that you didn't mean t' do, to be hunted. I've helped Suresh with so many people like you," he added, which was partially true. He had helped himself to a lot of people courtesy of a Dr. Suresh.

"He'll know what to do."

"But the police," Maya hissed as she glanced back through the window.

"They have to catch us first," he said as he waggled the keys in front of her. He started the car and this time couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his lips. This was almost too easy and it was going to be so much fun.

. .. . .. . . . .

"Jesus, Matt did you know about this?"

"Of course I didn't I haven't seen the man in years."

Zaya crossed his arms and gave his best intimidating look. He didn't want to cause any pain for Molly and if keeping Matt away from her did that, then that's just what he'd have to try and do.

"She can't do this one Matt."

"Agreed," Mohinder muttered crossing his arms.

They had already sent Molly to bed so that they could continue the discussion but Zaya didn't see what there was to discuss. She didn't want to look for the man, end of story.

"Look, I'm sorry but she has to find my father."

"She said no Matt, what the hell's your problem."

Mohinder left considering the matter settled but Zaya sat down on the couch near Molly's bedroom. Mohinder and Matt were still arguing hissing sharply in angry tones. They came back and from the looks of things Matt wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No, Matt."

"Zaya, get out of the way."

"No! We're not the Company we don't-"

"I'll do it for you Matt...I'll find your father."

Zaya turned to see Molly behind him, her atlas under her arm and a push pin in her fingers. Zaya glared up at Matt, shoving past him. He couldn't watch her be forced to look for someone that made her scream every night. He couldn't watch another child be exploited, it had happened to so many people he knew and he couldn't be a bystander.

"I gotta go."

He strolled to the door and slammed it quickly behind him.

. .. . . . . ..

A long time ago, Zaya could have called his sister. She had been on his speed dial, just after voicemail. In fact, she was the only one that had been on his speed dial, there were no other friends, relatives, girlfriends, just her. Now, suddenly with this new predicament rearing its ugly head he had three people to worry about.

He needed someone to talk to, someone he didn't have to take care of, someone who would listen.

He tried Claire's phone and let it ring four times before ending the call. Besides, what could she do from so far away besides tell him things would get better. And did he really want to hear from her now that she'd clearly moved on?

No, he couldn't do that. Besides, New York was a big place. There had to be something to take his mind off of things. His hand pushed through his curls anxiously. There had to be something. And then he saw them. It was a group of five, all wearing black caps pulled down to their ears. He saw them there, close to the wall shamelessly painting with cans of spray paint. Art fizzed and bubbled beneath their careful hands. He wasn't sure how long he stood and watched, it was strange, it was like he couldn't move.

One of them turned and saw him but he nodded. He didn't want to stop them anymore than they wanted to be stopped. Still, one of them turned to one of the others and tapped them on the shoulder. They all stopped then and then finally one of them approached him.

"Hey, whatchu lookin' at man?"

Zaya shrugged his shoulders and stated exactly what he saw, "Art."

The boy looked to be about sixteen, seventeen. He had dreadlocked hair that was a pale blond. He wore goggles over his close fitting hat and had a cigarette in between his lips. The smoke curled around his head, clouding his sea green eyes. The mystery graffiti artist smiled.

"You're one of us aintcha?"

"What're you exactly?"

"Just people lookin' for shit t' do. Want in on this?"

"Sure...what do I have to do?"

"Meet us t'morraw, wear black and meet us down by Utica. Can do that, right?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Name's Jeremy. You?"

"Zaya."

Jeremy, without turning back called for one of them. "Abel, gotta new addition to the group, pass me some smokes wouldja."

"I don't smoke."

"You ever try it?"

"No."

"Then you don't know that yet. First lesson, you ain't somethin', ain't nothin' less you try it. You could be an artist, might not be, but I'm takin' a chance on you ain't I?"

"Yeah, yes."

A small mousy boy with dark brown skin and soulful brown eyes approached with a pack of cigarettes. He pressed it into his hands and he closed his fingers around the pack carefully. Jeremy handed him a lighter and then walked back to the group.

"By the time you finish the rest, we'll be done and you'll know."

"Know what?"

"If you're an artist or not, if you smoke or if you don't."

Zaya leaned up against the brick wall and lit a cigarette. He inhaled trying to get the tip to light and after a few tries was successful. He inhaled and coughed a bit. The smoke hit his lungs a bit painfully, but he tried again. Another uneasy cough, but not as uncomfortable as he the first time. Once he got the hang of it, the group resumed their painting and Zaya resumed watching trying to figure out what exactly he was.


	26. Slow Burn

**Alright, here we are again it seems. Looking at the road that lies ahead of me, I see this fic perhaps going to be about fifty sixty chapters. Which I don't mind, if you don't. Umm, I'm still deciding on whether or not I want to do 3rd season as well, haven't decided yet but we'll see. First things first, getting through this one. Anyway this one includes the general discomfort of the folling persons: Maya, Sylar, Zaya, Tehya, Matt, Mohinder, and Molly. So basically everyone except Peter. Yes, I said Peter. Anyway, as always I hope that you enjoy and read and review!**

How to describe his hands? They were like the hands of perhaps Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Botticelli, as they touched her skin. They were the hands of an artist, full of intent, but rather than paint, Sylar chose to do something entirely different. She watched as his fingers found the edge of her shirt. He lifted it away, careful to let his knuckles brush against the exposed skin as he rose higher. She felt goosebumps rise in reaction and shuddered slightly beneath him. She heard his familiar dark chuckle in response and lifted the shirt over her head. He then moved away letting his fingers pull at the button of her jeans. He let his thumb purposely brush against the skin on her hips. She exhaled, trying to not to show how interested she was becoming, but he paused and then looked up at her. His predatorial eyes saw plainly how much she wanted him. She watched his delicious full lips curl into a smirk before he returned to his task. He pulled down the jeans and she wriggled to help him. Then he sat back onto his knees to look at her.

"What?"

"I want to watch you take off the rest yourself. Do it."

Normally, she would have struggled, put up a fight but instead she found herself reaching for the tiny catches to her bra. She gently pulled it away, shrugging the straps down her shoulders. She didn't look at Sylar, was suddenly wary of him, as if she were his prey. She got onto her knees and then let her thumbs get beneath the fabric of her underwear. She pulled it down and laid back down kicking the garment away with her feet.

"Look at me, Tehya."

She looked up at him, watched him move on hands and knees towards her. The muscles in his back and arms seemed to glide beneath his skin as he moved toward her. She briefly wondered how life as a watchmaker had allowed for him to have the physique he did. She reached up fingers to touch but he instead caught the digits with his own and pulled them to his lips. She felt her stomach clench at the idea alone, of having his mouth work her fingers. His tongue moved over them slowly and she felt herself get wet immediately. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her. He sucked gently, letting his tongue move between her now every sensitive fingers. When he was finished, when she thought she'd come undone simply from his mouth on her fingers he stopped. He released her fingers gently, letting his teeth skim along her flesh. She moaned again, and he smirked in response.

"You don't touch Tehya, I do. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Because if you do, I'll stop. Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no."

He leaned in and let his teeth nip the sensitive skin of her ear. His tongue curled around the curve of her ear and then pressed his lips to the skin just beneath it. The bones in her body seemed to liquefy and she grabbed at his hips to steady herself.

"Now Tehya, you disobeyed me. Now you have to..."

"What? Please, don't stop."

"Wake up."

And she did with a sudden jerk. She'd dozed off on the bed, she wasn't sure for how long. She let her fingers massage her forehead as she recalled the dream. There was no doubt what kind of dream that was. Goosebumps were still on her skin as she recalled how it had been progressing.

"Oh, no, you are so not going slut for this guy. He's Sylar for Chrissakes!"

Tehya tugged at her hair trying to will sense into her fuddled mind. It didn't work but it at least woke her up more. She decided the best thing to do would be to take a shower. Just wash away everything involving that dream, grab her things and get back on the road. She pulled away clothes and let them fall as she got into the bathroom. She hopped a bit as she managed to get out of the pants and then threw them onto the sink. She couldn't help it as another shiver coursed through her body. That dream had been hot, he was hot and worse still she was worried about him.

"Sonovabitch!"

. .. . . . ..

He pressed the icepack closer to his burning knuckles. He pressed it down harder to make them hurt, to keep him from getting up and decking Matt across the face again. And again. And again. He couldn't help it, because he felt as if he had to hit the bastard.

Matt had known! He'd known how terrified she was and still he had let her look for his father. It didn't matter where the hell Matt's father was, you didn't force kids to do things like that. Wasn't that what they were fighting the Company for, for the right to be free?

He sighed. He had never had this much anger before, never felt rage nagging at his senses this way. He didn't know when it happened that he got to be so bitter and melancholy. It just seemed as if nothing went the way it should. Tehya was missing, his brother was a murderer, Claire had a new boyfriend and now...now Molly was in a coma, some sort of psychic coma that was possibly lethal.

"Are you alright?"

Zaya turned to Mohinder. Looking at the man he realized he was angry with him too. It wasn't the rage that he felt when he saw Matt, it was almost as if it was on slowburn, a steady unwavering hatred.

"Do I look alright? Why'd you let 'im do it? What was she too goddamn happy?!"

"Zaya, you know that's not true."

"Yeah? As far as I know Matt forced a ten year old girl to face her worst fear and you didn't do a damn thing!"

"You're right...you're right...but fighting like this, what will it solve?"

"You don't understand, you're not like the rest of us. You're normal. We're numbered Mohinder, gettin' picked off one by one and now we're puttin' _each other _in comas!"

Zaya threw the icepack at the wall knocking over one of Matt's paintings.

"She's got us! She's got us watchin' her! Why should she have to hurt at all?! Why! I've been runnin' my whole life, can't use my name, can't use my age, can't make friends, and I came back here to change that! What Matt did, that's goin' freakin' backwards! And he doesn't even know how to fix it! What if-what if..."

Zaya couldn't even voice the thought. The idea that he had been talking to Molly only hours ago and would never speak again was too much. He closed his mouth and went back into Molly's room. He kept his wallet on her dresser. He looked at her, looked at Matt leaning over her. Matt glanced up at him but he gave him the coldest gaze he could manage. He didn't care if she did wake up, he'd never forgive Matt. He snatched the wallet from the dresser, went back into the living room, grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it honestly matter?"

Mohinder opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and nodded slightly.

"That's what I figured," Zaya muttered as he left once again.

. . .. . . . . .

Peter didn't know anything about his past. He'd at first thought that it was something to be explored, quickly identified, but the more time that he spent in Cork with Caitlin, the less it seemed to matter. She had taken care of him, helped to squabble through the idea of not knowing and simply existing in the present. As he held her in his arms he could easily forget about the box, the box that possibly held horrible memories of a past he could stand to forget.

He pressed his lips against Caitlin's in an eager kiss and she laughed gently, as they both leaned against the bar.

"I could get used t' this," Peter said kissing her cheek.

"Right," she said half-jokingly," a guy that can throw a thousand volts outta either 'and settlin' for everyday in a pub en Cork? I'm not sure et suits you."

Peter had thought that himself but only briefly. After he had helped her brother it seemed all too easy to make a place for himself at the pub. He wasn't normal but was there something wrong with wanting it? Besides, when he used his abilities it was as if there was a tap, more powers that were close to the surface. They'd already seen his strength, the telekinesis, the lightning, the healing and he himself had experienced mind reading but what if there were more dangerous ones?

"Why not?"

"Peter just because y'don't remember your past it doesn't mean yeh don't 'ave one."

He pulled away and sat in the stool across from her. It seemed as if they were going to hash it out either way.

"Aren't yeh curious about who you are and where yeh come from?"

"You've seen what I can do...there's a side of me that I can't control. Maybe it's best if I don't dig too deep."

"I know the kinda man you are, even ef you don't. There's only good en yeh and I bet whatever's in that box will tell yeh the same thing."

Peter glanced at the small box sitting nonchalantly behind the bar, as if it didn't hold the secrets of his past.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want me t' look in the box?"

"I only said that cause yeh hadn't kissed me yet."

He lifted her up easily, kissing her again. Obviously the conversation would turn to other things.

"And now that you have, you're done with me," he said playfully. He let his lips find a spot on her neck and her breath hitched in response.

"Gettin' there," she breathed as her fingers wound around his neck, "after all...a pretty boy like you, bound to have friends, a girlfriend."

At the thought, Peter paused slowly mulling the idea over, before placing another chaste kiss on Caitlin's neck.

"Let 'em look," he said finally escorting them to the backroom.

. .. . . . . . . .

Sylar knew that he was attractive, as Gabriel he hadn't been certain, but now he knew. He wasn't sure what particular feature drew women in, wasn't even sure if it wasn't something that they saw inside of him, but he knew how to use it. Looking at Maya, he knew that he was going to have to seduce her. He had to gain his ability back before he could acquire hers, it was that simple. It also meant that they would have to stay close to one another from here to New York. To push past his initial disgust of taking someone so easily he thought of her as a stepping stone, first her, then her ability, then perhaps other abilities and then lastly Tehya. Well, she wouldn't be his last mission but easily the most important. He smiled to himself. Perhaps, in the most deranged and twisted way imaginable, he loved her. Why else would he keep her instead of killing her? Perhaps love made him want to keep her blood and brains inside her delicious body.

"Your ability is a fascinating...a gift," he began.

"What I do is terrible," Maya sighed as she gripped the steering wheel. "I have taken many lives and I can't control it."

"I was like you. I could do things, amazing things."

"You? Like what?"

He was actually telling the truth but from the doubtful look she gave him he could tell she didn't believe him. It pissed him off that a long time ago he wouldn't have had to waste his time playing games with her. Months before, he could have simply taken her head off and taken what he needed, without having to travel with her and her brother for days on end.

"I could move objects with my mind. I could...hear a pin drop from miles away, but then it all just went away. That's why I need to see Dr. Suresh, t' get them back." He also wanted to get back all his other abilities if he could. He could always start from scratch, he supposed, but he had so enjoyed the other abilities too.

"You _want_ to be different?"

"I want to be special, unique. An ability doesn't have to be a burden, Maya."

She didn't understand. She was too wrapped up in what her ability had done, not what she could do. She was afraid of herself, something that made him a little sick. With all that delicious power quite literally inside of her how could she be so ungrateful? He thought of Tehya, craving her ability, wanting it back. That made sense, this awkward behavior, the idea that it was some sort of disease, disgusted him. Truly, some people didn't deserve their gifts, maybe that's why God put him on the earth. To get rid of the ones, that generally pissed him off, or were discontent with their abilities or were Maya and managed to do both simultaneously.

He touched her hair softly with his fingers, brushing it away from her face,"It can be wonderful." He withdrew his hand when her brother finally woke up. She smiled at him secretively and he smiled back in approval.


	27. SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU ALL

HEY GUYS A LITTLE TEASER ACTION BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE FIC IS CALLED.

IF I RECALL And it's rated K+

Anyway, it explains what happens to the bracelet you all were wondering about. And yes, this is partly so you realize I'm not dead and I can ease the crapload of guilt I'm feeling. Babaksmiles I'm a right bitch for not responding to your reply but know that I got it and hope that you enjoyed(ing) your year thus far! And thanks for caring, lovely person you!


	28. Getting Closer

**Hey guys I'm back and I know that you've all missed me :D I've definitely had a lot of you kicking my butt about not getting back, but no worries I haven't forgotten you guys. Anyway, the story includes the rebellious OCs shaping their own destinies, a taste of illegal doings, a devious Sylar, and surprisingly not a lot of Tehya. Yeah, shame that, but her part I wanted to change and I found that I wouldn't be able to fit her much in this particular chapter. Also, if you haven't already looked there are two side fics with this story ****The Last of the First**** and**** If I Recall****. Which should be read in that order. And last thing, promise, enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

Zaya decided to return to the artists. He wasn't sure that they would be there, almost positive that they wouldn't have bothered staying past the point of recruiting him. His feet slapped the pavement more eagerly as he saw where he'd first spotted them. Soon, though, as he approached the wall, he saw that they weren't there. Their artwork, however, still remained. It was a simple message but he was sure that he knew what it meant. It read _We Are Here_. He saw that they had left crates and cardboard boxes behind, probably tools they'd gathered to stand on. He sat down on one of the crates across from the message. He wasn't surprised when not even five minutes later he was approached by a girl in black. Zaya gave a short wave and went back to looking at the painted brick.

"I'm Ada."

"Zaya, nice t'meet you."

She was a freckled redhead and her eyes were a bright blue. She smiled softly at him as she offered her hand. Zaya looked at it for a moment and then offered his own much larger hand.

"So, you know what it means," he asked as he nodded his head towards the wall.

"Alot of us are...alone. Parents left us or their dead, or we left the foster homes and all that. We sort of come together, y'know? But at the same time we don't wanna be forgotten."

"Sometimes, it's better for people t' forget you. Sometimes, you have to forget them too."

"You think so?"

She looked over at him and he wondered if she knew where he was coming from. Did she know what it was like to have no one worry, to worry about no one? Things would be easier if he just didn't feel for all the people he knew.

"I dunno, I think I'm starting to. I just...it's easier t' get lost and forget about everything."

"I know things, I know people. I know that you're angry, that you want to believe the best of people. I know that people continue t' let you down but we're all human. We let down the people we care about down."

"It's not supposed to work like that."

"Does anyway, Zaya. I can see you're worried about your family. I know that you love them very much, whoever they are. It's okay to worry about them. I mean sometimes they hurt you but they don't mean to."

Zaya scoffed at the thought. She obviously didn't know about _his_ family. They were people scattered around the world and gifted with all sorts of powers. Currently one was missing or possibly dead and the other had lost his memory and was killing off his kind. The one person he considered to be something like an uncle was not only invisible, but was in Europe. And someone, something like a niece, was currently in a coma. What exactly did that say about his family situation?

"I mean, you should be with the people you love, even if things are bad. You don't wanna be like us, having to force people to notice you."

He said nothing but stood up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Matt's place but perhaps it was where he belonged.

"Umm, I think I'll go back now, thanks."

"Yeah, I mean you can still come paint with us and stuff, but go back when you're done. You got family, y'know?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ada."

She smiled prettily at him before getting off her box. She looked up at him once more and then turned to leave.

"Hey," she said looking back at him, " maybe you can take me out sometime. I mean, you're kind of cute behind all that angst."

Zaya felt his face get hot. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. She laughed and continued to walk away. Before he could stop himself Zaya called after her.

"Wait," and he jogged over to her. He looked at her, "You serious?"

"Yeah, perfectly. Hey, listen do you feel like doing somethin' else besides finding the meaning of life?"

"Sure, I guess."

Her fingers curled around his tightly and she tugged him down the alley. Soon the two of them were running and both of them laughing.

. .. . .. . .. . ..

They were fighting with one another. Their relationship was like an unraveling garment. He would simply pull at one stitch and the cloth would practically undo itself. Such was the relationship of Alejandro and Maya, now that _he_ had come into mix. They were going to try and cross the border soon, just a matter of hours and they would be on American soil. Sylar still hadn't formed an exact plan of how he was going to do away with Alejandro but he was used to thinking on his feet.

"My brother wants to leave you, use a coyote and cross the border," Maya finally said after the argument was over."

And we can't have that, Sylar thought to himself. "Why, you can't trust them." She nodded, agreeing with him. She once again spoke in Spanish, probably chastising her poor brother for even considering the idea. Poor bastard. Alejandro really was dead on about what he intended to do.

"It's okay, we will cross the border together," Maya said after a time, "I'm glad we found you, Gabriel."

Oh, the things you say, he almost said to her. He settled for smiling softly at her, letting none of his intentions seep through. Couldn't have both siblings being suspicious of him.

. .. . .. . .. . ..

Morning came all too quickly, and with it the fact that Molly was not going to awake on her own. Mohinder sighed, watching as the home done I.V. did dripped fluid steadily. He and Matt had taken turns all night, waiting for a sign, hoping that she would open her eyes. Finally, Mohinder found that he couldn't stand simply watching and doing nothing.

"She's burning up."

"Alright, we gotta get her to a hospital."

Mohinder, looked over the small girl's shaking form. Her brows were furrowed with worry and her face was white. He smoothed her damp hair away from her sweating face, trying to force some good energy into her.

"No hospital is equipped to deal with this."

"You really think my father did this to her in her nightmare?"

"She used her ability to find him for you and slipped into this," Mohinder said almost losing his patience. He blamed Matt for Molly's predicament but also himself for not heeding Zaya's warning. The young man had been right, no secret was worth this much pain. Molly should never have had to discover the nightmare she'd stumbled into. Perhaps, he and Matt really were no better than the Company.

"She was so afraid," Matt exhaled. Mohinder could hear the guilt in the other man's voice but couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the man. He only felt sorry for the two young one's he'd let down. One was in bed, burning with fever, the other had left the night before and he truly had no idea where he had went.

"I never should have asked her to look."

"No, you shouldn't have...but now...now you know where he is."

"I can't just leave her like this!"

"You have to! If you father did something to her you have to find out what and how to end it. You have an address in Philadelphia. She even saw his door!"

"I haven't seen the man in twenty-five years."

"Molly faced her worst nightmare for you, Zaya has gone missing, because of you. Do the same for her and find him. I'll stay here with her, wait for Zaya to return. I will do everything I can."

"I don't even know what I'm dealin' with. Why was he in that photo," Matt said, forcing up another excuse. Mohinder wanted there to be another way, did Matt think that he didn't? This was their last option, confronting the problem at the source. If Molly's state were to worsen the condition would prove fatal. He wouldn't risk her safety again.

"Matt-"

"Angela Petrelli," Matt muttered to himself, "she knows him. Mohinder watched as the other man leaned over Molly, saying his goodbye. As he stepped out, Mohinder knew that he would keep his word. He would, stay with Molly, he would protect her, he just had to attain the means. He went into the living room and picked up the phone. There were two people he had to call, the second call he would make en route.

. .. . . .. .. . .

Sylar knew that fate was smiling upon him. What else could it be that would lead him to an unfinished border gate? Maya stopped the vehicle and Sylar could already see the hope in her eyes. He wondered if Tehya had already crossed. Had she already made it to free land, gotten even closer to home? He knew that he would find her in America, it would be all too easy.

"That is America, right there," he pointed out to them, a large smile on his face. Maya chattered to her brother excitedly and even the usual sullen expression he wore cheered considerably. They drove forward, all of them eager to get to the other side. Immediately, they were stopped by border patrol. Sylar had expected no less from his wonderful country. He smirked, knowing exactly what would come next. He and his puppet were going to put those men down. He glanced back at Alejandro, who wasn't even bothering to focus on him. Poor bastard, things were only going to get worse for him, now that he'd gotten what he wanted.

. .. . .. . .. . ..

She had a little over a day ahead of her before she reached the States. She never thought she'd be that happy to be in America again. However, it still left her with a problem, two problems actually. The first involved finding a cure for herself. If what Manuel's information was true perhaps losing her powers wasn't as bad as it got. She had to find out what was wrong with her and find out how to fix it, especially if her second problem was going to follow her into America.

Sylar, if he got cured first, would leave her wit more problems than she'd be able to count. It wouldn't simply be about finding her brother or getting better, it would also be about dodging a deranged psycho killer, with an urge to see her naked. As she thought this, Tehya couldn't help but wonder what _he _looked like naked. She sighed softly to herself.

"Make that three problems.


	29. Quick Change

**Okay to Babaksmiles and everyone else, yeah last chapter was totally a teaser. I was getting my feet wet again and I suppose that was just a little wrong making the chapter as short as it was. As you already may have guessed Tehya and Gabriel are getting closer and closer to one another. Their meeting is coming soon, rough guestimate, two chapters and at most three. The following chapter, has quite a bit of satisfaction for the following characters : Zaya and Sylar. Well sort of and possibly Tehya if we want to get technical. Anyway, I'm sure that you'll like the chapter. And as always read and review!**

_You have one new voice message:_

_"Zaya, it's me, Mohinder. I'm not sure where you are but I wouldn't have done this if the matter wasn't urgent. Molly's...she's-her condition isn't getting better. I have no other choice but to take her to the Company. I know that you think that they're wrong but I could think of nothing else. Matt's gone to see his father, perhaps he can find the cure before the Company does. I'm...I really am sorry that this happened Zaya and hope that maybe one day you can forgive the both of us for what we've done. Call me if-well, if you want to. Goodbye."_

_End of message._

Zaya closed the phone with a sharp click. Things had gone from bad to worse in a handful of hours and there was nothing that he could do about it. The Company. _The Company._ Mohinder had taken Molly back to the Company. He "thought" the Company was wrong? He didn't think anything. Zaya knew perfectly well what the Company did and what they wanted. Sure, they would help Molly, same as they helped Tehya and then they would use her, just as they had been at Kirby Plaza. How Mohinder failed to see that obvious truth was beyond him. Why hadn't Mohinder waited until Matt returned. The Company had to be the last option.

"Dammit!"

"Hey, whatsa matter?"

Zaya looked over to Ada who was just rousing from sleep. Last night had been a blur of drinking, smoking and well, _that_. He couldn't believe that he'd had sex and imagined the talk his sister would have given him. He, himself, felt a little guilty about the lack of control. He could barely remember what had transpired. He knew what he had done, but couldn't remember much about how it had felt, how it had even gotten that far. Looking over at Ada he saw that her hair was wild and tangled. She had the blanket wrapped around her and a cute lopsided smile. He couldn't help but smile back. He didn't regret her. He only wished that he could tell her the truth about himself. How could he even begin to share the truth about his lifestyle, his family, his power? He had two examples of what normal people did. People like Bennet were the first example, openly wanting them watched or kept under control. Then there were people like Mohinder that cared for him same as a normal person. Zaya didn't know which one Ada would be.

"Hey," she whispered again, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's my niece, she's very sick. She isn't getting better." He was amazed at how calm he sounded. On the inside he was filled with agitation, anger, and fear. He let his hand reach to his shoulder and grasp hers. He squeezed her small hand lightly.

"We can leave, y'know. I mean it's nice, the hotel and all but you can go see 'er if you want to."

"I can't. I don't know where she is."

The blanket fell and he felt her naked skin press against his back once more. Her arms wrapped loosely around his waist as she held him. He shivered as she continued her soft mouth pressing against his neck.

"Let me help you forget."

He looked at her, then. Her eyes were a bright blue, open and completely honest with him. Even though he'd only known her for a night, probably not even that long if he wanted to be technical, he still owed her the truth. He looked about the bed and and found the discarded pack of smokes. She looked at him curiously but he shook his head. Dumping the cigarettes onto the blanket he pulled out of her grasp so that he was turned towards her.

"I need you t' look and if you're still here after...we can talk."

"Okay," she said jokingly.

Without even an effort he dusted the empty cigarette carton. He looked at the expression on her face. She wasn't running, she wasn't screaming and so he reached for the cigarette. She grabbed his wrist before he began to concentrate.

"We don't waste cigs, Zaya."

And then she smiled.

. .. . .. . . . .

"Hold it right there, you are in violation of U.S. Immigration! We have alerted Border Patrol!"

Yes, he had seen this coming. He smirked at the upcoming events that would take place. However, he could not simply tell his puppet to kill the men. He had to make her feel as if it were her only choice. He had to get her to _want_ to kill them. The way to make a killer, because he certainly knew first hand, was to help them see that they needed to change. Elle had done that for him long ago. When he had resigned himself to going back to being a watchmaker, she had shown him that being a killer was the only way.

"Alright, now let's see them hands," the leader said. He wore a cowboy hat over his thinning hair. He had something of a gut but probably felt relatively in shape with the shotgun in hand. His support consisted of five other men, all with weapons.

"Who are they," Maya asked, already frightened.

"They're locals, Border Patrol. They're fake police, just drive around them!"

He made the suggestion but knew that her fear would rise to such heights that she would probably activate her powers. One of the men had the audacity to let loose a bullet. The sound cracked off in the air like a firecracker. Maya started at the sound, her breath coming in short gasps. The men approached beginning to circle around the car. Sylar could see that some of them were already preparing to shoot once more.

"This is your last warning," the leader shouted.

"We have to go!"

"They'll shoot us," she exclaimed. Sylar had to hold back the urge to snap at the woman. There were two things that he couldn't understand about her. The first, was her fear. A woman that had the power to kill anything she could possibly fear, should not be wringing her hands at glorified rent-a-cops. The second thing was why she couldn't bring herself to push the gas pedal. There was nothing but thousands of pounds of metal and glass between them and the patrol officers. How was the decision difficult? It was especially in these times, when he knew that his mouse could perform so much better. He missed her lovely skin, her snapping attitude, even her scent. He could picture Tehya being willing to do anything to get to the other side. This woman, Maya, would not.

The volume in the car only escalated as Alejandro began yelling in Spanish. Maya shouted back and the Spanish only increased to an even more painful volume. Idiots.

"Just drive! Now!" And with all of the chaos it finally happened. Alejandro reached to stop her but he held the other man's hand. This was going to happen whether Alejandro wanted it or not.

"No, no, no. Stop!"

The man spoke furiously in Spanish, as if it would do one lick of good at this point in time. Fine, let's see how it worked, Sylar thought calmly. Looking into the man's eyes he said quite seriously what he felt. "We need to get past these men, these guns."

"You can use your gift," Sylar said looking to Maya once more.

Alejandro offered his hand desperately but she didn't even look to him. Her innocent brown eyes were only focused on his.

"No,"she whispered to Alejandro. Her breathing began to quicken and her eyes startled to swirl with an inky black color. Sylar felt the familiar gut-clenching pain pull at his chest. He felt his heart slow down and his head started to pound thickly. Though his body was shutting down, Sylar, could still see the officers drop to the ground. He probably would have been more fascinated if he wasn't minutes away from death's door. The power would be his soon enough, though, and when it was he'd know what it felt like to put down men with just a look. Not that he couldn't do that already, but still, it was the principal.

"Drive," he said thickly. The last thing he needed was for her to kill him outright. She did as he asked, pulling them off to safety.

. .. . .. . .. . ..

She checked herself into another hotel. She couldn't believe how much money Esperanza had given her. As she shelled out the bills she felt a little guilty. She knew that one day she'd go back to Mexico, maybe a vacation, with her brother. She'd introduce her brother to Esperanza, probably spend a few weeks. The next time she came to Mexico she would not be fleeing for her life. She went up to her room, pathetic possessions in tow. The room was nothing amazing but wasn't crawling with roaches either. She threw her stuff down and headed straight to the bathroom. One thing that she would never take for granted would be baths, that much would stay with her.

Once cleaned up she dressed down for bed. She pulled the blankets over her and was soon asleep.

. .. . . . .. . .

"You know that you want me. Why do you bother fighting?"

"You know damn well why!"

Sylar looked at her with his predatory gaze. He was in a black tank, which showed off his arms and dark blue jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes she noticed. Looking down she also noticed something else. There was not one stitch of clothing on her body, not one freaking scrap. Well, shit.

She covered her breasts with her arms, glaring at him as he only came closer.

"Don't you dare come nearer!"

"Oh, Tehya, if only you meant those words." His eyes searched hers and pointedly traveled lower. She growled in rage and embarrassment, moving backwards. Her back met wall quite suddenly and she gulped at the prospect of having nowhere to run. Then again, wasn't she still a black belt? She stood up and let her arms to her sides. She'd be damned if she let him make her feel embarrassed. He looked at her breasts appreciatively, chuckling softly at their position. Finally, they were right in front of each other. She swung and he pointed. Suddenly she couldn't move. Her body lifted until she was level with his eyes and she was slammed against the wall.

"There, naked, immobile and mine. A lovely ring to it, don't you think?"

"Fuck you!"

She shivered as she felt an invisible force ripple over her breasts, over her waist, down to the place that made her bite her lip. He smirked at her obvious discomfort and took a step back.

"You made a poor choice of words, understandable. What I struggle to understand is why you don't give in. It's so clear how much you want me. And isn't it obvious how much I want you?"

"I. Don't. Oh!"

A ripple of sensation rippled throughout her entire body, making her back arch away from the wall. She felt herself get almost painfully wet as the feeling moved through her. When the tremors finally ceased her brow was sweating and she felt as if she'd just run a marathon.

"Don't lie to me. It really hurts when you turn away."

"As if you could feel."

He approached again, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb gently over her bottom lip. She saw his face soften the sarcasm melting away. He kissed her, softly, really just a gentle pressing of the lips. He kissed her top lip, taking it between his own and sucking softly. His tongue traced the bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She couldn't help herself. When he came to her like this there was nothing she could do. Her heart would scream 'GABRIEL' and her mind would proceed to shut off. Her tongue followed his into his mouth, eagerly moving over the muscle. She loved his taste, the way his hands felt as they held her to him. Was she off the wall? She hadn't remembered him letting her down. His hands moved higher, ghosting over her nipples. He squeezed lightly and bent down to take her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned and let her fingers move through his hair, until she was holding him to her.

She happened to glance up and immediately her desire left. Esperanza was looking at her and in the woman's arms was a little boy. Thankfully the boy was turned away, his head facing over Esperanza's shoulder.

"Un diablo! Un diablo!"

. .. . . . . . . .

Awake. Awake and horny and upset.

"Dammit!"

Tehya slapped the bed angrily. She couldn't stop the dreams and how they made her feel. This one had even thrown in a shade of guilt. It was bad enough that she felt guilt during her waking hours but to have it follow her to sleep was just plain mean. Ghost sensation of Sylar's mouth echoed through her body and Tehya squirmed lightly beneath the sheets. However, the sensation left her as she remembered the little boy, she'd know that messy bed of curls anywhere. Esperanza had been holding her brother.

"Thank you, Esperanza," she whispered to herself. She got up and headed to the bathroom. One more shower certainly wouldn't hurt the situation.


	30. So Many Lies

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! SORRY! I think that I may not have said it enough but yes, I am very very sorry. I don't know why I haven't updated this as I should have, especially when it was shaping up so well. I suppose as per usual I got distracted with other stories. I really can't help myself, I just get carried away. But yes, here I am again and I will TRY to get this under a more normal schedule!**

She saw the fence. On the other side it still looked like Mexican desert but Tehya knew better. That fence signified freedom, well, perhaps freedom wasn't the word. As she parked the car and took out her pack she wondered how was she was going to go about getting to the other side. She knew that border patrol probably wouldn't go for a kidnapping story, despite that being the complete truth. What would they go for? Perhaps, she could simply give enough information about who she was and the rest would take care of itself. Though, that didn't sound like a plan either. She doubted that border patrol would even let her approach the gate. She patted the vehicle one more time and walked over to the fence. She had never gone about things in the normal way, no reason to start. She eyed the fence up and down and grabbed the links with her fingers. She started to climb her, her feet struggling to find purchase. Eventually when she got to the top, she saw the barbed wire.

Perfect. She tried to swing her leg over and found that there was not a chance in hell she wasn't going to be injured. The real question was how badly she was going to hurt. She gritted her teeth and threw her leg over once more. Her pants leg caught and the metal tips sank in. She hissed in pain but swung the other leg over forcing the metal lower until it was ripping up her thigh.

"Shit," she hissed softly as she forcefully yanked her leg away. She continued down, her calves burning as she moved. When she landed on the other side, she sank down into a heap. She supposed she should have been thankful she'd waited till night to cross. If it had been during the day she would have not only cut herself she would have had to deal with guns and lots of yelling. Shrugging off the idea, she rolled up her pants leg examining the damage. Some of the cuts were shallow but others she saw were pretty deep. Now wasn't the time to take out the first aid kit, however. She couldn't see very well in the dark anyway, just had to keep moving. The stars and moon glittered giving Tehya a little light to see by. The canyons were off in the distance and as far as Tehya was concerned, they weren't going to get any closer if she sat there.

...

Zaya inhaled deeply, glad to have something to take his mind off things. Ada have given him one of her cigarettes, lighting it for him. She had gone to take a shower, still pretty okay with him being different. He smiled at the memory of her putting little hotel items in his hands for him to destroy. She thought of it almost like a magic trick, he mused. He had already told her that he planned on leaving in a little while. She had heartily agreed, saying she wanted to help. He wasn't sure about that though. The Company was dangerous for specials, it'd be far worse for someone like her to get involved. He briefly wondered if she'd be mad if he left before she got out.

Zaya got out of bed and got dressed. He liked Ada, he didn't want her to get hurt. He already had enough people on that list.

And that was what decided it for him. He opened his wallet and laid down the money for another night if she needed it. He opened the door and left, opening his cellphone as he went.

...

Texas had never seemed sweeter. Sylar stepped out of the vehicle, red dust rising up in a cloud as he did so.

"We are in a America," Maya said softly as she approached him. A soft wind ruffled by and her raven-colored locks flowed around her. Her brother stood closely beside her, looking about the expansive desert. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sun. He spoke something softly in Spanish, soft words. Sylar looked more closely and saw that there were tears streaming down his face.

"He says that he thanks God...for this. That our future is finally within our reach."

Sylar nodded, he actually understood Alejandro's feelings. He felt it too, that swift change, that new feeling of hope. It was a brand new day in the land of the free and he was going to relish it. Every day in the US of A was another day he got closer to Tehya. He pondered what he would do when he saw her. What exactly would he say? He wasn't sure what one said when you found the person you hunted. He knew what he would do. That part was simple, he would push her down onto whatever flat surface he could find. He would then proceed to remove every stitch of clothing that stood between her and him. Then after all the clothing was removed he would proceed to satisfy him and her in ways that she'd never imagined. But afterwards what was the plan? It wasn't as if she would resign herself to living with a murderer. He didn't exactly see a white picket fence and 2.5 children either. Ah, well when he had her it would be something that they'd work on.

"So, where should we go first," Maya said excitedly.

Good question. Where to?

"Let's go towards Virginia, we'll have an adventure."

"An adventure," Maya said experimentally. She smiled at the thought and then looked back at him with pure adoration. It was sort of sickening how much she trusted him.

...

Walking was not in Tehya's best interest. Walking at night with bleeding wounds was a bad idea and she knew it. But what choice did she have? She was actually quite surprised that she made it as far as she had, twelve miles. She knew that she had some hours left before the sun would rise and at that point she needed to find shelter. The desert was a treacherous place and even now she was shivering down to her bones. She had long before taken out the blanket and wrapped it around herself and a sweater that Esperanza had had the foresight to give her.

"Fuckin' desert," she huffed, her breath appearing in a soft cloud.

...

He walked in easily enough, security giving way once he admitted that he was with Mohinder. He walked in, observed the laboratories, the numerous rooms. He shuddered to think what was behind some of the closed doors. Were there more children? He saw Mohinder waiting for him at the end of the hall. In fact, the man looked a little panicked. What the hell was going on?

"Zaya, I'm glad that you came."

"Yeah, well t' be honest you don't look glad."

"Yes, well, I have good reason. Come, I want to introduce you to Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yes, and I believe that you met the others, Niki and Nathan. Matt also managed to get here as well. After you left he went to search for his father."

"How'd that go?"

Mohinder stopped moving down the hallway and looked at Zaya. Judging from the look on the man's face he supposed it was safe to assume that the meeting didn't go as well as planned.

"We're making preparations to protect ourselves. Having you here I have to admit I do feel a bit more safe."

"Mohinder, what the hell are you talkin' about? Safe from what?"

"Matt's father is behind the string of murders that Matt has been looking into. He is picking off old members of the Company one by one."

"Huh, imagine that, someone looking to dust the Company. Could not have seen_ that_ coming from a mile off."

Mohinder sighed irritably but nodded towards a room. Zaya raised a brow but followed the older man inside. It was Molly. She was lying in a small white cot, her face troubled and still unconscious. In other words, there was no change from before. So much for Company treatment, Zaya thought to himself bitterly. He moved to the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, silently willing her to wake up.

"No change at all?"

"Not for lack of trying. I thought that you would like to see her before joining the others."

"Joining the others for what? I came t' get her out of here, Mohinder."

"Perhaps, that is best, but we have to eliminate the threat first."

"How?"

Mohinder sighed and once again motioned for Zaya to follow. Zaya ruffled Molly's hair and followed Mohinder out of the room. He knew that this was probably going to end badly, dealing with the Company seemed to lead to little else.

...

She was shivering again, her teeth clattered and she knew that this was far from a good sign. She trudged on, practically sleeping on her feet. When the sun began to rise, a nebulous pink on the horizon, she fell.

...

"So these people are all leaving,"Zaya said watching the facility being evacuated.

"Yes, that's right, we're trying to get this place isolated. Then we can figure out a strategy," Bob nodded.

Zaya didn't have the power to understand emotion the way that Tehya had, but the man came off as greasy. There was something just a bit off about the man despite the words that were coming out of his mouth. Bob motioned for them to quiet, placing his phone to his ear. He listened for a brief moment before closing the cell with a faint click. He sighed.

"Security just found Maury's car ditched off the side of the road. He could be here right now."

Matt nodded, "Then I'm taking you into protective custody. My first priority is to keep you safe."

Zaya snorted. Their first priority was to protect the man that was capable of destroying their lives? Zaya wasn't completely naïve. They would all be safer if the Company's leaders were picked off. No one would hunt them anymore if they were gone. Zaya clenched his fists. If only this opportunity had arisen while Tehya had still been around.

"No, we stop Maury now," Bob finally reasoned. Zaya bristled at the tone in Bob's voice. Seriously, why were they taking orders from him? These were the same people that had hunted down he and Tehya. Zaya closed his eyes once again seeing the glassy stare of his deceased parents.

"Hey, hey, it won't be like that," Matt said placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Zaya shrugged it off.

"Don't tell me how it'll be."

"It's always these half-truths, no straight answers, constant manipulation," Nathan muttered coldly.

"Sounds about right."

"I'm trying to help everyone here,"Bob cut in sternly. Zaya could feel cold fury roiling in his gut. He wasn't sure what Matt and Mohinder had gotten him into but he was sure that he would be very angry afterward. All this talk about capturing people with powers, aiding the Company. All of it was making him wonder if Maury was even the bad guy in all this. Hadn't he been trying to take down the Company with Tehya once upon a time? Hadn't Mohinder up until recently?

"How Bob? What the hell did you people do? Why is Maury coming here to kill you?"

"Now is not the time to recount the past, but to focus on the task at hand."

"I'd say now's the perfect time," Zaya growled," considering all the shit you and the Company have put my sister and I through. Explain to me what the hell is going on or I'll do you myself."

Rage, dark and thick seemed to overtake Zaya. Only a few hours ago, he'd been excitedly showing Ada his powers. Only a few hours ago he'd been smoking cigarettes and hanging out with Jeremy and his strange night painting crew. Now he was contemplating murder. He needed his anchor, he needed Tehya to keep him sane.

"Calm down Zaya. Alright, fine we stay here. Now how do we stop my father?"

"Dr. Suresh you and Niki are going to have to inject Maury with the virus."

"Virus," Zaya asked crossing his arms.

Bob sighed and then looked directly at Zaya. "A chemically synthesized virus, it can reduce our abilities to zero."

"So the plan is to take away that man's powers? The Company has the ability to do that now? How did-," Zaya glanced at Mohinder sharply. "Did you know that they could to this?"

"Yes, I've known for some time now."

"And how many people have you "cured" so far?"

"Mohinder is very against the idea and has donated his blood, the antidote, to our labs. We want to ensure that this disease doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I'd say that's already too late."

"But it's also potentially lethal. You said we'd never use it again."

"Circumstances have changed!"

"I will not knowingly spread this virus!"

"Maury is a killer! He knows your thoughts, your nightmares and he could turn your world inside out. We take away his abilities and then you could cure him with the antibodies in your blood. No one dies here today."

"He's not exactly gonna volunteer for a shot,"Nathan added.

"Tell me you guys aren't really considering this, right? Mohinder, Matt, we've been fighting against this, haven't we? We're going against our own kind. Tehya-"

"Tehya isn't here Zaya, this is about survival."

"With all due respect Bob, fuck you!"

"Zaya, calm down," Matt urged. Zaya could feel soothing emotions layering over his own turbulent thoughts. Zaya bit his lip and stepped outside. He stepped outside and saw someone he hadn't expected to see again.

He smiled and took her hand in his.

….

"You've run far enough Tehya."

"Why are you following me! Leave me alone, you bastard!"

She couldn't avoid him. When had he gained the ability to teleport, when had he been able to read her thoughts? She backed up against the cool brick at the back of the alley. She tried to swallow at his power, to weaken him but it was useless. He approached slowly, his familiar grin on his sensuous lips.

"Oh, I'm so close to having you all to myself. I'm so close to taking you and making you mine. I'll never let you go."

"But you have to, please," Tehya quivered.

He was just in front of her, the cloth of his jacket brushing against her t-shirt. She looked up at him, his eyes poring into hers. The knuckle of his left hand brushed against her cheek gently. He kissed her, kissed her so deeply that he had to hold her against him. He didn't pull away immediately after, just continued to press heated kisses down her neck. He nipped at the tender skin just at her collarbone. His right hand snaked beneath the t-shirt, making her skin tingle at his touch.

"Tell me to stop, Tehya."

She said nothing, simply standing on her toes to press her lips to his. His tongue delved into her welcoming mouth . Both of his hands were against her throat, his knee between her legs, stoking the familiar ache into a smoldering need.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered against her ear.

"I don't-I don't want you to stop. Sylar, I don't want you stop."

When he pulled back, there was a different look in his eyes. He searched her gaze as if waiting for her to take back her answer. He looked puzzled.

"What is it," she finally managed to breathe.

"You were supposed to tell him to stop. Why didn't you? God, Tehya, you were supposed to tell him to stop!"

Tehya covered her mouth, horror crushing the lust she had let herself feel. Never had she ever felt so dirty, never had she ever seen that look on Gabriel's face.

…..

She opened her eyes, light blinding her. She rubbed them, clearing spots and trying to make sense of where she was. Her first thought was that she no longer felt the burning pain she'd felt in the desert.

"You're awake, that's wonderful sweetheart."

"Wh-where am I?"

"Laredo, Texas. And right now you are bein' treated at Compass Hospital."

"I'm in Texas?"

Tehya closed her eyes once more as the nurse responded to her question. She would have felt happy before that dream. She would have been grateful that she was back in the United States. Now, all she could think about was the moment that she would see Sylar again.


End file.
